One more chance
by ragsweas
Summary: Things never happen to be happily ever after in Harry's life. First the events of the Cursed Child and now this. He should have known better than to think that a simple prison could hold Voldemort's child. But he had made a mistake, and now four people were all that were left who knew what had happened. But Fate decides that maybe they should get a chance to re-do thing.Time-Travel
1. What and How

**This is a result of boredome. Pleas etell me what you think!**

Harry pushed the door open to his house-the Potter Manor. He pulled off his Auror's robes, something he detested now, and threw it on the stand nearby. Running his hand through his now white hair, he walked in the house and shouted, "I'm home!"

The effect was immediate. Something crashed on the above floors and someone seemed to move on the first floor. As he walked towards the Dining, he heard muffled voices. Opening the door, he looked right in front. Green eyes met hazel, both tired and old.

"Ginny, what were you doing?" asked Harry, eyes narrowed. Ginny placed her hand on the chair beside her and said, "Nothing."

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked around. Everything seemed to be at the right place, but something was different. An Auror's eye should not miss details.

"Anyways, I invited Dudley and Draco to dinner tomorrow. Hope you don't mind." Said Ginny and then she rolled her wheelchair towards him. Harry mumbled something and then said, "Yeah, no problem at all."

He watched as Ginny summoned the food and laid it on the table. Harry cleaned his hands and sat down on the chair next to Ginny. They ate in silence till Winky brought some more. Both thanked her and she disappeared.

"So," Harry tried to start a conversation, "I caught a few Dark Arts dealers today. Going to Azkaban soon."

"Hmm, that's good." Said Ginny. Harry asked, "What did you do?"

"Hmm?" she looked at Harry and then said, "Oh, nothing interesting. Just dusting this old place, roaming in some corridors."

"Like the third floor?" asked Harry and Ginny's hand stopped midway. "N-No, why do you ask?"  
She tried to act normal but color had drained of her face.

Harry kept his hand on hers-two fingers missing- and said, "Ginny, there is a reason I have asked you not to go there."

"And it does not sound a pretty legitimate reason to me!" Harry heard Ron's voice. He looked at Ginny who was instead concentrating on her hand.

"Ron, ask your wife if it is wise what your sister is doing." Harry turned to look at the portrait of his best friend. He still looked as young as Harry remembered him, with only a few gray hairs in his ginger. Ron shrugged and said, "Well, I think she deserves to see her family!"

"Oh Ronald!" Harry heard Hermione come into the frame. She didn't look a day older 43. She turned to look at Harry and said, "Sorry Harry, but you know how these two can get!"

"Sod off Hermione!" said Ron angrily. Harry stood up and said, "Ron, I request you to go back."

"It gets boring there!"

"You have your whole family!"

"I don't have you two!"

Harry sighed as Hermione tried to pull Ron away. "Let him be Hermione."

Hermione was shocked and so were Ron and Ginny. Finally, Ron broke into a grin and said, "You really mean it mate?"

"Yeah. In fact, why don't all of you come down? It's been long since I have had a family dinner." Harry smiled. Ron immediately rushed out of the frame with Hermione following him, frowning.

Ginny looked at Harry and said, "Why did you do that?"

Harry shrugged and said, "Maybe because it won't make a difference. Every time I put a new charm you manage to get past through it!"

"I am sorry." Muttered Ginny, breaking into sobs. Harry held her and she continued, "I just can't stop thinking about them. It was so perfect, so good! And then, that damned Delphi…"

"Mum! Dad!" Harry and Ginny heard three cries. They looked up to see 21 year old James, 19 year old Albus and 17 year old Lily smiling in the frame in front of them. Harry and Ginny smiled and Harry said, "How're my little troublemakers? Sorry I haven't been visiting."

"Oh it's all right, Mum has been!" Lily said excitedly and then bit her lip as she received glares from her brothers. Harry chuckled and said, "It's all right, I know."

"Harry! Hey brother-in-law, long time no see!" said the twins in unison. Harry smiled at them as they crossed the kids' portrait and went to their own portrait. Soon, the whole Weasley clan had joined them, along with Teddy, Scorpius, Remus, Tonks, James and Lily, Sirius, Longbottoms and Scammanders.

Dinner after that was a cheerful affair. The marauders and the twins joked and Molly scolded them all. Teddy and Tonks entertained Lily, both of them while Bill, Charlie and Percy engaged Ginny in a conversation and Ron and Hermione talked to Harry non-stop.

Finally, it was bed time and the whole clan bid the 61 year old couple goodnight. Harry carried Ginny to their bedroom and made her sit on the bed. He gave her the daily dosage of Potions she required, which she took with a disgusted face. Taking his own potion, the couple wrapped their arms around each other and went to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

It all started after Albus' adventure. The Aurors had locked Delphini Riddle down, but she had gathered quite a few followers. They were hell bent on taking revenge as well. In the start it was small attacks, on Ginny, on Neville, on Ron and so on. Then it turned to the next generation, starting with Teddy and then all the way down to Hugo, the youngest.

By the time Harry actually understood what was going on, the Third War had started.

The first casualty was Luna and her family. They were off to somewhere in Africa looking for an extinct species when they had been tortured to death. The whole family had put up a good fight, but they were slaughtered after being tortured.

Next was Scorpius Malfoy. The boy had been a warning to Draco Malfoy. Mad in rage, Draco had killed two of the Risen Death Eaters whom he had been able to recognize. He had to be sent to Azkaban after that, nothing could save him.

The young boy's death had angered Albus Potter and Rose Granger-Weasley too. They had somehow been able to take Delphini out of the prison to take revenge, but that was actually the plan. Their dead bodies were found the next day, with Delphini Riddle missing.

That was what had started Ginny Weasley-Potter's despair. She had wanted to avenge her son and niece and had in fact put up a very appreciable fight with the monster herself. The whole Weasley family was there when it happened.

And that was the day of Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Fred ll, James Sirius, Audrey, Victorie and Neville's death. That was the day Ginny lost her legs.

The muggles had soon been brought in the fight as well. Millions had been slaughtered. Somehow, it wasn't about cleansing the society anymore- it was more of a power show, to make terror a day-to-day thing. Dudley, now an army officer, was more than happy to extend his help. His marriage to Cho Chang might have been the reason as well.

And thus the attacks continued. Azkaban had to be emptied, for it was rumored to be in control of Delphi. Draco Malfoy then joined the war. Three years later, Harry killed Delphini. But the price was too great. The only people left to celebrate the victory were Harry and Ginny Potter, Dudley Dursley and a handful of wizards-mostly half bloods. The muggle world too was in rumble.

Delphi had managed to do what her father and mother wanted in mere four years.

Ginny had managed to get the whole family's portraits being painted, but that only made the suffering harder. The fact that they could see and hear them but could not feel them or watch them grow was terrible. Harry had locked all the portraits and asked them not to come out despite them having a frame in the dining hall, for Ginny's mental condition seemed to worsen every time she saw them. Harry had even tried to get her away from the house, but she had magically bonded herself.

So that was the life for four 61 year olds-Ginny almost mad in grief, every time going to the paintings and then losing her mind, Draco trying to drink his pain away and failing miserably and Dudley and Harry trying to clear the magical and muggle world respectively.

* * *

Dudley reached the Potter manor at the exact time Ginny had asked him to come. Long gone was the fat boy- Dudley was a man of great weight. He proudly more many scars, most from the Third War. The most prominent one was one that ran from his left cheek to all the way right chest. Had it not been for Ron Weasley that day, Dudley would have been mauled by the werewolf. But that act of heroics only caused Ron to become a monster-something that took away his and his wife's lives.

As he knocked on the door, the house-elf, Winky opened the door.

"Hello Winky. Are Harry and Ginny here?"

"Yes. Master has been expecting Dudley sir. Draco sir has just come. Master asked Winky to escort you to dining hall."

"It's all right, I can go there myself." Dudley said, but Winky was reluctant to lead hi. Dudley chuckled and followed the house-elf. Indeed, three figures sat in the Dining when he reached there.

"Hello Malfoy. Haven't seen you for a while."

Draco scoffed and said, "Haven't had any reason to socialize exactly Dursley."

Dudley nodded. It was a wasted try to talk to Draco. The only person who listened to him and to who he listened was Ginny.

Dudley took a seat beside Harry, across Draco and Ginny.

"So, what was the gathering about?" if it was a gathering.

"Nothing." Said Ginny. "Just wanted to meet some old friends." She smiled at Draco who seemed to soften at her gaze. He felt only she understood his pain of losing a child, despite the fact that both Harry and Dudley had lost their children as well.

The dinner was normal, with talk on small things, like how Quidditch matches were finally starting once more and how the muggle government was co-operating with the disaster.

Soon enough it was time to go back. The four walked to the door. All were silent, as they gazed into the sky.

"It's beautiful tonight." Murmured Harry. Dudley nodded. It was then that they saw a shooting star.

"Muggles say that if you wish upon a shooting star, your wish comes true." Said Ginny. Malfoy sneered ad said, "What nonsense!" But deep inside, he wished, he wished to re-do everything from the very starting. What he didn't know that the other four people had wished for the same thing.

As the star disappeared, Dudley shook his head and said, "Well, I guess I should go. Coming Malfoy? I can give you a ride."

Malfoy nodded his head. "See you ginny, Harry." He walked away and the couple went back in their house.

As four people slept that night, fate began its work.

 **Okay, so I have no idea how this came into being, but the idea just popped and I had to write it or else I would forget it. It will be a time-travel fic, if you want me to continue it. So, hope to hear from you!**

 **P.S.: This story will also have the same fate as the others for a while. You know, OWLS. So, keep telling me your ideas!**


	2. Chapter 1-The start of everything

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable is not owned by me.**

When Draco Malfoy opened his eyes, he was a large canopy above his head. That was weird- Draco hadn't slept in his childhood bed since…

Never mind; maybe he was too drunk to notice where he crashed last night. He wanted to get up, but memories flooded him- his early, happy childhood, Scorpius ranting on this bed about god knows what.

As he was drowning in the whirlpool of emotions, Draco heard a pop. He didn't look up and let his eyes remain closed.

"Master wishes young Master to come to the breakfast."

Draco's eyes snapped open. He sat up on the bed to see Dobby bowing in front of his bed. It was then that he realized that his body had shrunk, he was small.

He stared at the elf, then at his body and then again at his elf. What was happening? Was he hallucinating? Had the drinks finally rotted his brain?

"Is young master fine?"

Draco looked into those big-bulging eyes. "Um, Dobby, what is today's date?"

"23rd June, 1991 young master." Said Dobby, bowing once more.

Draco felt Dizzy. 1991? He was 50 years into the past! How was that possible? All the time-turners had been destroyed and that daughter of Riddle had made sure that no one-else knew the way of making another of those.

"Master?" Dobby asked and Draco looked at him.

"Yes, um, go and tell Father I am feeling unwell and I won't be able to join him at breakfast." Said Draco and went back to sleep. Maybe it was all just a dream and once he wakes up, all of it will be gone.

He lay there for a while, hearing Dobby pop away. After some time the doors opened and Draco heard a voice he hadn't heard in years say, "Draco, are you all right?"

Draco sat up on his bed to see his mother. Narcissa Malfoy was as beautiful as Draco remembered her. Her black hair- which had not turned white till Draco's fifth year- was tied in a bun.

"Mother." Croaked Draco. Concerned, Narcissa walked towards her son's bed and asked, "Draco, what's wrong? Dobby informed us that you were feeling unwell."

"Um, yes. Just a headache, mother." Said Draco, fighting tears. Narcissa put a hand on her son's forehead and said, "Well, you don't have a fever. So all right. Rest, we will call you at the time of Lunch."

Narcissa patted her son on his head and stood up to leave. Draco watched as she walked towards the door. He did not know what took him over, but he suddenly said, "Mother?"

"Yes?" she asked, turning around.

Gulping, Draco said, "I love you mother."

Narcissa was rather taken aback with her son's words. Neither Blacks nor Malfoys were known to express their feelings. Draco, of all people, was the last person she expected to make such a statement.

Smiling, Narcissa said, "I love you too son. Now go back to sleep."

…..

When Ginny Weasley woke up, she wasn't sure what to expect. Instead of her Giant bed and sober room in the Potter Manor, she was sleeping in a small room that reminded her much of her room in the Burrow. But the Burrow had been destroyed years ago!

As her ears began to take in the noise, she realized that wherever she was, the place was noisy. People ran up and down and somebody was shouting. Holding her head, Ginny sat up. And then all her sleep vanished away.

Ginny had never been able to sit by herself after losing her legs. She very carefully threw the blankets that were covering her, only to see her legs. Was this some kind of a dream?

"Percy, come down this instance!" Molly's voice echoed through the house.

"Percy, come down this instance!" the twins' voice followed.

"Oh, Fred, George! Stop disturbing. Go make yourself useful and wake Ginny up!" She heard Molly command.

"Yes Mum!" the two said at once and Ginny could hear their marching up to her door. As the door flung open, she saw two faces she hadn't seen so alive, so happy in years.

"Hey Gin-Gin!" said George, or was it Fred?

"Mum says to get up!" said Ge-Fr-the other one.

"Who are you?" asked Ginny, scared now.

"Well, ginny, I am Gred…"

"And he is Forge!" said the other.

Ginny was now really scared as well as angry. She screamed, "My brothers are dead!"

Both the twins were taken aback by Ginny's outburst. They looked at each other and it looked as if they were having a silent conversation.

"Did you hear me? My brothers and my family are dead! So whoever you are, tell me now!"

"Ginny, it's really us."

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"I didn't have any dream! This is madness!" said Ginny and frantically began looking everywhere in the room.

"Where's my wand?" she asked, furious.

"You haven't started Hogwarts yet." Said George looking at his twin. Ginny looked even angrier at this revelation.

"Um, Fred, I think you should go and call Mum." The other twin nodded and ran out of the room as Ginny screamed, "Mu mum's dead! What games are you playing?" she turned to look at George.

"Ginny, I swear we are not playing any tricks or anything." He gently touched her and began rubbing her back. Ginny did not protest. This was her brother. No Death Eater or Risen death Eater or any other person in fact could know what soothed her. Hell, even Harry didn't know that!

She looked up when the door opened to reveal a very concerned Molly and Fred. Tears began flowing out of her eyes.

"Dear, what's wrong?" she asked Ginny. When Ginny began crying loudly and ran and wrapped her arms around Molly, she turned to the twins and said, "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" both said at once.

"She suddenly started saying that we all were dead…

"…and she asked for her wand."

"That's nonsense! Ginny doesn't have a wand!" Molly looked down at her daughter and asked, "Dear did you have a bad dream?"

Ginny nodded and Molly picked her up. "Why don't we go down and you can tell us at the breakfast table?"

She carried her youngest downstairs as Ginny kept sobbing. The twins followed as well.

On the breakfast table, Percy and Ron were already seated. Ginny at once broke out of her mother's hug and ran to hug Ron.

Ron was taken aback. Ginny usually did crawl up in his bed if she had a bad dream, but she never did something like that in front of everyone. In fact, in public the two fought worse than a cat and a mouse.

"Wh-What's wrong?" asked Ron. Ginny said nothing and kept sobbing. Molly said, "Pat her dear. She is extremely worried. Had a nightmare about all of us dying."

Ron nodded and patted her. Molly at once summoned all the food and the family sat down to have breakfast. Molly sat beside where Ginny and Ron were sitting. As ginny stopped crying, she said, "I-I am So-sorry Fred, George. I-I had a dream that De-Bad people killed all-all of you and-and cut of my legs. I was big but my-my wand-wand…"

"It's all right dear." smiled Molly and stroked her daughter's hair. "Let's finish breakfast then we will talk about it."

Ginny nodded and nibbled a piece of toast.

….

When Dudley woke up, he felt extremely discomfort able. He did not know why, but he felt as if he had digested tons of unhealthy food. He rolled in his bed and was surprised when he opened his eyes to see stacks of toys he had owned as a child. Dudley had no idea what was going on. He sat up and looked around only to see himself in his old room in 4 Privet Drive

Dudley froze. He hadn't been in privet Drive for years. He couldn't be even if he wanted to. The place was destroyed when he was 40. Was it a trap?

The door opened to reveal a very young Petunia Dursley. Dudley's eyes widened in horror. Petunia had died before Dudley had married Cho. What was going on?

"My little Dudders is awake!" Petunia walked to him and kissed him on the cheek. "How's my birthday boy?"

"B-Birthday?" stammered Dudley.

"Why yes! Why don't you come down Duddykins! We have loads of present and nice breakfast! Come on, dress up and come down!"

Petunia closed the door behind her and Dudley kept sitting on his bed, gob smacked.

…..

Harry was sleeping peacefully when he heard a loud knocking.

"Wake up! Wake UP!"

Harry's eyes shot open. That was Aunt Petunia! But she was dead!

"Wake up! It's dudley's birthday!"

Dudley's birthday? If harry remembered correctly, his birthday was months ago which he did not even celebrate anymore.

Harry searched for his glasses and realised he was in his cupboard. His clothes were huge. Was this a death Eater attack? Where was Ginny?

Thinking he opened the door only to come face-to-face with Dudley as the pig he remembered at 11.

Before he could open his mouth, Dudley spoke. "Please tell me I am not the only one who thinks this is weird."

"SO you remember last night dinner with me and Ginny?" asked Harry, and Dudley exhaled.

"Thank God! I thought this was some other Death eater thing!" said Dudley and Harry nodded.

"What do you think has happened?" asked Harry, going towards the kitchen. Dudley was about to shrug when he stopped midway and said, "I wished upon the shooting star that I should have a chance to re-do everything!"

"So did I!" exclaimed Harry. "And if I am not wrong, so did Ginny and well, maybe so did Draco."

Dudley's widened and he asked, "Does that mean we will have to redo all the years?"

Harry looked grave and then said, "Maybe." And he opened the kitchen door.

 **A/N: So what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 2- The First Day Back

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable is not owned by me.**

* * *

The kitchen of 4, Privet Drive was exactly as Harry and Dudley remembered it. Petunia pushed Harry to make breakfast and led Dudley to gifts. Dudley tried his best to show that he was happy, but Harry knew better. Dudley had grown up to detest his younger self. Though he felt bad, Harry could not help but smirk and Dudley's discomfort.

"Wait till I get you!" growled Dudley as they sat in Vernon's car. Harry shrugged and said, "Well, you always can. The question is do you want to?"

The rest of the day went as they remembered it, except Dudley refused to take Polkins with him, saying that he had a fight with the boy, allowed Harry to come with them to zoo which caused Petunia to check his temperature. He purposefully took away Harry's stick and gave him his own cone of ice cream in the zoo.

As they reached the reptile section, Vernon and Petunia left Harry and Dudley alone for a while, discussing what had happened to their son and whether the freak had already done his freakiness over him.

They were leaning over the glass where the snake was kept.

"You aren't going to again throw me in, are you?" asked Dudley. Harry looked at him and said, "Well, I shouldn't be talking o snakes. Wait." He turned to the snake and made strange hissing sounds. The snake responded as well.

Harry's shoulders stropped. "Still a horcrux!"

"What?" asked Dudley, confused. Harry shook his head and said, "Nothing."

Soon the time came to go back home. The party was held and Harry was made to sit away and help Petunia.

Later that night, Dudley sneaked out of his room and opened the cupboard door, only to be surprised by harry sitting there.

"Why are you awake?" asked Dudley. Harry shrugged and said, "Waiting for you I guess."

Dudley sat down on the small bed Harry had. "You slept here for 10 years?"

"You live here Dudley." Stated Harry. Dudley shrugged and said, "Still, I didn't realize that it was this bad."

"That's because you were a git till 15." Declared harry.

Shaking his head, Dudley inquired, "What are we going to do? I don't want to live my life like earlier."

"Then don't." said Harry. "I am changing everything. From my first step. I am going to take Draco's hand friendship. I am going to kill Voldemort long before he gains power. Nobody's going to die this time. There will be no Delphini and no Second War."

Dudley put a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry sighed, "I don't want things to turn out the way it did in the past."

"Then it won't." said Dudley. "But don't stop living! You are getting a second chance in childhood. I destroyed the last one, maybe I can make it up to you. I am definitely not going to be a bully this time!"

"And maybe you will meet Cho earlier this time." Teased Harry. Dudley went pink and said, "She will be in Hogwarts won't she?"

"Yes. Two years above me, so she will be with the Weasley twins." Harry smiled at the thought of his alive friends.

Dudley smiled remembering something when he suddenly jerked his head and said, "Hey, you won't date her this time, would you?"

"I won't but Cedric will." Harry declared. Dudley swore. Harry put his hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry. She will be there."

The rest of the night the two cousins talked and discussed what they were going to change this time.

* * *

When Draco woke up for Lunch, he was feeling extremely happy. Wearing his best robes, he went to the dining Hall.

It was exactly as he remembered it, before the Dark Lord and his daughter had taken away its glory. House elves were working here and there and Lucius and Narcissa were sitting on the table.

Draco froze. Lucius. His father. He had died even before the Birth of Scorpius. Draco smiled. He had missed his father terribly. People thought that Lucius was as cold a father as he was in Public, but he rather cared about his son and Draco savored every moment he had with his father. Yes, he had made some wrong choices, but Draco was sure he could stop his father this time.

"Noon father." Greeted Draco. Lucius looked up from his plate and gave him a cold smile. Well, that was the closest he could come to show affection.

"Noon Draco. How's your headache?"He asked as Draco took his seat.

"It is better father. In fact I don't feel it anymore." Lucius nodded and Draco smiled at his mother, who smiled back. He looked at the table, the chairs, everything that had been almost destroyed the last time.

"Your letter is not yet here." said Narcissa. Draco sent her a questioning look. "You Hogwarts letter Draco. It will come sometime later."

Draco had forgotten about that! If he had not yet received the Hogwarts letter, it meant he could redo a few things, starting with his friendship with Harry. He could bear Weasley-His sister, Ginny was one of the warmest people Draco knew and he had grown a respect for Granger

"I still do not understand why he can't go to Durmstrang." Said Lucius, disappointment evident in his voice.

"I do not wish my son to go so far away and I definitely don't want my child under Karkaroff." Answered Narcissa coldly.

Draco smirked. His mother never took the Dark Mark and despite believing in Blood Purity, she was against the idea odf her son jeopardizing his life in any way.

Lucius opened his mouth to argue but an elf appeared and said, "Minister of Magic requests Master's presence."

Lucius swore and said, "All the wrong times! You continue with Lunch, I promise I will be back by Dinner."

He stood and left. Lunch appeared and Draco digs in, savoring the food. The two ate in silence till something clicked in Draco's mind.

"Um, mother?"

Narcissa looked up and said, "Yeas Draco?"

"You have another sister except Aunt Bella, don't you?"

Narcissa raised an eyebrow and said, "I indeed do. But we do not speak of the Blood Traitor."

Draco could see the sadness in her eyes at the mention of Andromeda. Gathering some courage, Draco said, "Hypothetically, if I wish to correspond with her, will that label me a Blood Traitor as well?"

Narcissa looked extremely shocked. What had happened to her son all of a sudden?

"Hypothetically, yes."

Draco looked down.

"Why Draco?" asked Narcissa.

"Um, I heard she had a daughter and I wished to know my cousin." Someone with whom I was unable to meet, Draco added mentally.

"That would be extremely inappropriate for a young heir Draco. Malfoys do not converse with Blood Traitors or their spawn and neither do Blacks." Narcissa said in a tone that indicated the end of the conversation. Draco muttered a 'yes mother' and went back to his food.

Narcissa stole a glance at his son every now and then only to see his fallen face. Why did he suddenly want to talk to a person he had only heard wrong things about? Unable to hold her curiosity, Narcissa asked, "Why this sudden interest?"

Thinking, Draco said, "I do not think I am made for Slytherin Mother." That was indeed true. After the war, all the ambition he had was lost.

"So what, Gryffindor?" Narcissa asked. Draco snorted and said, "No! Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff."

"Hufflepuff?" Narcissa snorted. "I thought you detested Hufflepuff."

"I did, but…"

Narcissa looked at her son to see a longing. The only fact that her son mentioned such a thing was surprising.

As they finished Lunch and began to stand, Narcissa said, "Well, if, hypothetically, no one finds about your correspondence, you aren't considered a blood traitor."

Draco smiled. His mother had agreed. "However, I will deny any talk and mention of such thing ever."

"Yes Mother." Said Draco, and ran to write a letter.

* * *

Ginny was lazily sleeping in the garden of the Burrow. It had been years since she had enjoyed this much. Her family was alive, no portraits. She could touch them, feel them, oh it was wonderful!

It was only last night that she was brooding over her dead family. She was not scared any more. She was a little careful, yes. Things needed to go different this time; she couldn't be controlled by the stupid Diary again!

But what really bothered her was she the only one who came back? Maybe Harry was here too. But if she sent a letter to him, when he didn't know her, it would look suspicious.

She knew she had to wait till it was 1st September. God, why was her life so messed up!

"Ginny!" Molly came out of the house. Ginny sat up and said, "I'm here Mum!"

"Good. Come in now!"

Ginny jumped and said, "Yes Mum!"

As she entered the Burrow, she felt wonderful. Going in the kitchen she asked, "Can I help you Mum?"

Moll looked at her daughter. Never had Ginny ever offered any help. This girl was like all her brothers, least interested in food.

"Um, well, you can peel the potatoes."

"Aye Aye Captain!" she saluted and went to do it. Molly looked at her daughter and smiled. Maybe she was learning after all.

After a few moments of silence, Ginny said, "Mum, will you teach me how to make your jumpers?"

This was enough for Molly. She looked like she would burst with happiness.

"Sure dear! When do you want to start?"

"Today when the boys are asleep?"

"All right!" after that the mother-daughter duo worked silently, both smiling. One was making up for every single moment she had lost and one was trying to cherish every single moment that would come.

* * *

The Tonks' were enjoying a lazy afternoon. Edward 'Ted' Tonks was up in his office, doing some legal work. Andromeda was in the kitchen, fixing a late Lunch while Nymph-Oops-Tonks was flying in the backyard.

She had just finished her Seventh Year and was about to file for being an Auror. The young metamorphmagus came in after flying for n hour when she spotted a brown owl.

"Hey Mum, do you know whose owl this is?" She shouted. Andromeda came out of the kitchen and said, "No, Nymphadora, and stop shouting!"

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" she argued but Andromeda paid her no heed. She went to the owl to untie three letters, addressed to her, her husband and her daughter. The Owl merely sat there.

"So you have to take a reply?" inquired Andromeda and the Owl hooted. She gave her daughter her letter and kept Ted's on the table. She went to the kitchen and opened hers. What was written there shocked her.

 _Dear Aunt Andromeda,_

 _Hope you are in the best of your health when this reaches you. I am not sure if you are aware of my existence, but let me introduce myself nevertheless. My name's Draco Malfoy and I am your younger sister, Narcissa's son. Mother wasn't very happy with this decision of mine to contact you and father doesn't know, so I ask you not to tell anyone._

 _The reason I am writing this to you is because I wish to know you. I don't know any family except mother and have no acquaintances except the ones introduced by my father. I wish to make my own family. If you are offended or do not wish the same, please send the owl without a reply. He is trained for it._

 _However if you do want to continue this contact, I would be extremely happy .Please send the reply through the owl. I will be very grateful for the same._

 _I do not have anything else to tell you for now and so I finish this letter here._

 _Your nephew,_

 _Draco Malfoy._

Andromeda read and re-read the letter a number of times. Was this for real? She went out to check Tonks only to see her mouth hanging open, staring at the letter and Ted, who had come down, reading his letter with an amused expression.

"Did you all get the letter from Draco?" asked Andromeda.

Tonks looked up and exclaimed, "YES! He wants my advice on Hogwarts and 'wishes to correspond with me'. What the-"

"And here," added Ted, "He wants to know about us Muggleborn and again, wants to talk to us."

Andromeda rubbed her temples. Tonks looked at her mother and asked, "Do you think this is some kind o trick?"

"Not really." Said Andromeda. "Narcissa would never stoop so low as to talk to me after I got blasted off the family tree and Malfoy has too much of self-respect. This is the boy's doing."

There was silence in the room for some time. It was broken by the owl hooting irritated. Ted chuckled and said, "well, I guess that the lad deserves a reply, don't you two?"

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the feedbacks! Please review! They make me so, so happy!**


	4. Chapter 3-Surprises and Happiness

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

To say that Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley were surprised would be an understatement. They had seen the most ridiculous things ever in their long life of 61 years and nothing startled them. But there they sat, on the small bed in the cupboard under the stairs at midnight, both looking at the letter Harry held in his hand. It was a letter from Hogwarts.

"B-But how?" asked Dudley as he found his voice. Harry looked at him and said, "I have no idea."

"B-But I am a muggle!" protested Dudley. "You are the wizard. Why the hell am I getting a letter?"

Harry opened the letter and re-read it. "A teacher would come tomorrow to explain everything to your parents tomorrow." He looked up at his cousin and said, "Congratulations Dudley, you are a wizard."

Dudley sighed looking at the letter that had come along with Harry' that day.

"Maybe it was a side-effect of Time travel?" offered Harry. "Look at the brighter side. You will be able to meet Cho before itself, you will have a formal introduction to Fred Weasley, don't glare, I know you want to! And finally, you'll be able to learn Quidditch!"

Dudley sighed, "Mum and Dad wouldn't like it."

"Duddykins," Harry received another nasty glare from his cousin, "Aunt Petunia will accept it happily. It's Uncle Vernon who is the problem."

"Yeah, exactly." said Dudley.

Both cousins sat quietly, thinking what they could do. Finally, Dudley said, "You know what? I have faced worse. I am sure I can face an angry dad."

Clapping him on his back, Harry said, "I am sure you can. I am afraid about myself."

* * *

"Percy?" 10-year old Ginny Weasley peeped into Percy's room. The bespectacled boy looked back to see his sister. Frowning, he asked, "What do you want Ginny?"

"Um, can I come in?" She asked as sweetly as she could manage. At Percy's nod, she ran up to his desk and peeping over, she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Summer work. Potions. I am really glad that Professor Snape does not hate me as much as the other Gryffindors. Or else, phew!" Wiping away the fake sweat, he turned to Ginny and asked, "What are you doing here? I think if Mum would have called me I would have heard her."

"Oh no." smiled Ginny. "I am here on my own. Say Percy, I will be joining Hogwarts next year, so I was wondering if you could teach me a few things?"

Percy's eyes widened and he adjusted his spectacles. "Did the twins put you up for this?"

Ginny shook her head and said, "No, I want to do something while all of you will be gone. I will be alone and I can't always hang out with Mum."

Smiling for the first time, Percy indicated Ginny to sit on his bed. As they made themselves comfortable, Percy started a lecture on History of Magic, knowing very well that it would be the only subject she would detest in Hogwarts.

Meanwhile, Ginny smiled and nodded. Questioning wherever she did not understand something, the brother-sister duo spent their time like this till they were called down for snacks.

* * *

Draco was reading all the books that he could manage from his father's library on dark arts. He couldn't manage things going wrong this time. Very few had mentioned Time Travel. Draco was still not sure what had caused him to come back, but whatever it was, he had to do everything in a better way this time.

Closing the last book, Draco put everything back on the shelves and retreated to his room. He burst with happiness when he saw his brown owl back, with three letters attached to it.

Running up to him, he took the letters and immediately began reading them. The first was from his aunt.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _I will not say that I was not surprised when I received your letter. However, I sincerely hope that whatever you said in your letter was true._

 _Since this is the first talk we are having, I would like to introduce myself formally._

 _My name is Andromeda Tonks, and I am your Aunt as you already know. I am two years older than your mother and I was blasted off the family tree when I ran away to marry Ted Tonks. Therefore, surprised when I received your letter._

 _I hope you are well. Honestly, I don't know what to write in this letter._

 _Since you are staring Hogwarts, I guess warnings should be the best._

 _First of all, be proud in whichever house you go. I am a Slytherin and I don't regret it. My husband is a Ravenclaw and my daughter is a Hufflepuff. We all are different individuals and that does not change that family loved each other._

 _Second, if you are not a Slytherin, you may get a few curses, hexes and glares. Do not be disheartened if that is the case. I think you will know of Sirius black, another of our cousin who was a Gryffindor. I don't know what you've heard about him, but I refuse to believe he was a traitor. Anyway, the point is that he stood proud despite not being a Slytherin and is one of the best men I ever knew. As I said, I believe he is innocent._

 _Third, always be open to new ideas. You won't know what you have got unless you decide to explore._

 _I guess I have been boring you for a long time now. I will end this letter by saying that I am more than happy that you decided to connect with me and my family._

 _Give my regard to Cissy, if she accepts it._

 _Your loving Aunt,  
Andromeda (or Aunt Andy for you)_

 _P.S.: My daughter was known as quite a prankster, so refrain from believing everything she says._

Draco chuckled at the last line. Previously, Draco and Andromeda had hit off quite well. She was exactly as he remembered her and thankfully, more lively. Folding the letter and hiding it under his bed, he opened his Uncle's letter.

 _Hello Draco,_

 _My name's Edward Tonks and I am your Muggleborn Uncle. I must say I was startled when I received your letter. Want to correspond? Well, I am all for talking._

 _A few things you should know about me before we start-I am a muggleborn, as I already said. I was a Ravenclaw, I am a lawyer in Ministry and I love Daisies. My wife says that I am eccentric, however I disagree._

 _In your letter you said you wished to know more about Muggleborns. I would like to ask, in what respect?_

 _We are the same as you Draco, except we have Muggle Parents. We love Quidditch as you do (Go Tornadoes!); we have the same interest in subjects. I would ask you to be more open about your questions. Do not worry, I do not judge._

 _I expect you to write more about yourself in your next letter and then we will talk properly. Till then, goodbye._

 _Your dear and wise Uncle,  
Ted_

Draco smiled. The man was warm and he knew that he likes him. Putting this letter under his bed as well, he finally took his cousin's letter.

 _Wotcher Draco!_

 _My name's Nymphadora Tonks, but if you call me by that name, I will hex you! Just joking, I will kill you. I prefer Tonks._

 _Anyways, I am sure my parents have already told you how surprised we were and blah, blah…so I will just concentrate on the main part._

 _I am Hufflepuff. If you must know, Newt Scamander was a Hufflepuff as well and we are not weak. In fact I am starting Aurors' training soon._

 _So, advice on starting Hogwarts?_

 _First of all, have fun. Pull pranks. If you can, befriend the Weasley twins. Merlin, I only had them for first two years and they are menaces! If you remain on their good side, you will be able to survive._

 _Second, beware of Peeves. Never try making deals with him-he will always rat you out, that stupid poltergeist! He called me Rainbow lady. Oh did I tell you? I am a metamorphmagus. Yeah, so cool!_

 _Anyways, next, never ever try and get on the good side of Snape, because it never happens! Well, unless you are in Slytherin. I am not judging you, don't worry. My mum's a snake too. But if you wind up in any other house, just don't try and impress that bat. Br good in Potions. That's all!_

 _So teachers huh? McGonagall is good, fair lady. Not really good for fun though. Easily docks points. Then we have Filtwick. He is a darling let me tell you. We have Sprout, thinks of nothing else except plants. Oh, never try to escape under Pomfery's nose, it never happens! Sinatra is fine, she can get a bit funny at times. Trelawney is a fraud. Never take Divination-ever! Unless you want easy way out, but even there you will fail. Hagrid's cute. My friend Charlie Weasley and I, we used to eat his head asking about creatures. He knows all about the forest._

 _Then there is Dumbledore. He is eccentric, mind you, but a lovely person. Many times we have tricked students. It was so much fun!_

 _Well, I guess I am just babbling now. Hope this was helpful. Hope to hear from you soon little cousin!_

 _Give my regards to my Uncle and Aunt._

 _Your loving sister,  
Tonks (that's it. No other name)_

Draco laughed. He now realized that though Teddy might have been like his father, he was surely his mother's son.

Carefully folding the letter, he put it under his bed. Taking a deep breath, Draco swore that he would not let anything happen to them this time.

* * *

"Hey Ron!"

Ron looked up from his book. "What do you want Ginny?"

"Want to play chess?"

Ron raised an eyebrow and said, "I will beat you."

'I know that' thought Ginny. "We will see."

Throwing his book away, Ron took out the chess set. Ginny sat opposite his brother. Ron looked up and said, "May the best one win."

* * *

"Fred, George!" Ginny burst into the room.

"What is it Gin-Gin?" asked Fred. She knew it was Fred.

"Getting bored down there?" added George.

"A bit." Answered Ginny. "I have an idea, a prank idea. Can you turn it into a reality?"

The twins looked at each other, as if having a mental conversation. Finally, George said, "Tell us what do you have in mind little sister?"

Ginny smirked and told the twins original idea of a product to them.

* * *

The next morning in 4, Privet Drive, the situation was very tense. The senior Dursleys were really concerned about Dudley since he had started behaving differently. Meanwhile, the two younger-yet not so young occupants of the house were afraid who was going to come to inform the Dursleys of Dudley being a wizard. It wouldn't be Hagrid-Dudley would be a muggleborn so they had to send a legit teacher.

Well, even the last time they should have sent a legit teacher, harry thought, but Dumbledore was being-well Dumbledore. He just hoped that this time the Headmaster would not be so stupid as to send Hagrid.

It was a Sunday, thankfully. Around ten, after the Dursleys had had breakfast, the doorbell rang.

"Dudley, see who is it."

"Make Harry go!" said Dudley, his eyes on the telly. Harry wanted to give Dudley an Oscar for his acting.

"Boy, see who is it."

"But Uncle Vernon…"

"GO!"

Harry left the rag he was holding on the kitchen counter and went to open the front door. Whatever he was expecting, he was not expecting Minerva McGonagall in muggle clothing.

The stern witch looked down at Harry and smiled. "Hello, Mr. Potter I presume?"

Harry nodded numbly. He was so happy at seeing his old Transfiguration teacher again that he was on the brink of tears. She wasn't exactly killed in the War, being as old as she was, but it was still a shock. Harry always doubted that she was poisoned.

"Are your cousin, uncle and Aunt home young man?"

"Um" Harry finally found his voice. "Yeah. Who are you ma'am?"

"I will introduce myself to everyone collectively."

"Who is it boy?" Vernon Dursley bellowed from inside.

"I don't know Uncle Vernon!" Harry said as he and Dudley had planned.

He heard heavy footsteps coming from the kitchen. Vernon soon appeared. He looked at McGonagall and said, "We don't want to buy anything!"

"I am not here to sell anything Mr . Dursley. I am here regarding Dudley's schooling." Informed McGonagall.

"You are from Smelting?" inquired Vernon.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "Did you not receive the letter from Hogwarts?"

"That was real?" asked Harry, pretending to be astonished. "We- I thought it was a joke."

"It's not a joke." Said McGonagall.

"What is going on?" demanded Vernon. McGonagall adjusted her spectacles.

"Perhaps it would be better if we take this to the living room?"

Grudgingly, Vernon led her to the living room. Harry closed the door, preparing for the worst.

* * *

 **Next chapter, the talk and Diagon Alley!**


	5. Chapter 4-Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable is not owned by me.**

* * *

"You!" Petunia shrieked as soon as McGonagall entered the living room of the Dursleys.

"Yes me Mrs Dursley. It seems you remember me from your sister's introduction." McGonagall said. She did not like the way Petunia had shrieked and the way Harry was dressed.

"Her sister?" Vernon grumbled. "You are one of those-those freaks!"

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. Dudley finally switched off the TV and went to stand beside her mother. Harry meanwhile had run and brought the two letters.

"Excuse me Ma'am." McGonagall turned to stare at the young scrawny boy. "These are the letters."

"You got the letter and didn't give it to me!" Vernon shouted. Harry trembled and said, "I thought it was a joke Uncle Vernon."

Before Vernon could say another word, McGonagall raised her wand and suddenly Petunia and Vernon were sitting on the sofa.

Both Dudley and Harry gaped. No matter how many times Dudley saw magic, it still surprised me.

"The very fact that you have not told Harry about Hogwarts shows what kind of upbringing you have given him," she looked at Dudley and said, "and I do not even need to start on your own son. However, both of them are wizards and destined to attend Hogwarts."

"NO!" Vernon shouted "No son of mine will learn magic tricks by fools!"

Harry saw as McGonagall's grip tightened on her wand. He knew it was not a good sign.

"Very well." She said and both the boys were genuinely surprised now. "You may send him to Smelting or wherever. But then he will have to suppress his magic and he will become what we call an obscurial. Under very bad physical or psychological damage he may as well destroy everything around him along with himself. Are you sure you would like that?"

Harry knew that McGonagall was exaggerating a bit, but as long as the Dursleys agreed there would be no problem. Meanwhile, Dudley looked completely terrified.

"Mum, Dad, I want to learn magic. I don't want to die!"

Harry smirked. The work was done.

Vernon shuttered and Petunia gaped. Finally, Vernon said, "FINE! But I will not pay a penny for the boy!"

"There will be no need." McGonagall declared. She indicated the two boys to sit down and she took a seat. "I guess it is now time to explain the wizarding world to you." She adjusted her spectacles and looked at Harry. "And a lot of other things."

* * *

 **31** **st** **July, 1991**

Harry woke up in his new bedroom. It was clear of all Dudley's old things. A table, a chair and a bed with a shelf was all that was left.

Harry smiled to himself. It was his birthday. He would go to Diagon alley today. Unfortunately, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would accompany him, because, in Petunia's words, 'I can't leave my Duddykins alone with the freaks!' Apparently, he was a freak but Dudley was not.

Harry shook his head and opened the door. He was met by a beaming Dudley.

"What?" he asked.

"Happy Birthday!" said Dudley. He advanced a parcel to Harry.

"Um, thanks. What is it, old socks?"

Dudley looked extremely disgusted at the idea and shook his head. Harry opened the paper to reveal a video game.

"I don't exactly want to play with it." Explained Dudley. "And you never had one, so…"

Harry smiled and said, "Thanks Dudley."

He put the toy on his shelf and made his way to the kitchen with Dudley. As they entered, Dudley shouted, "Mum, It's Harry's birthday!"

Ever since they had come back, Dudley had been doing such things.

"What does that mean?" gruffer Vernon.

"Well, it means I was born today." Explained Harry. Vernon looked red but Dudley said, "We should give him a present."

"Well, we are going to get your school supplies; maybe there we will get something." Petunia said, but there was no enthusiasm in her voice. But Harry was not asked t make breakfast that day, so it may as well be good day.

Around 11, when everybody was ready, the doorbell rang. Harry went to open the door to find McGonagall.

"Good morning Professor McGonagall." He greeted with a smile. McGonagall smiled as well and said, "Good morning Harry and a very Happy Birthday."

She gave him the box she was holding. "Hagrid, the game's keeper had asked me to give you this present and all the staff wished to extend their wishes to you."

'Except Snape.' Harry added mentally but smiled nevertheless. "Thank you! Please come in!"

"I am afraid we don't have time for that. Kindly ask your relatives to come out."

Harry nodded and ran to call them. He kept the box on the counter and followed the Dursleys out of the house.

"So how are we going there?" asked Vernon? McGonagall said, "Portkey to Leaky Cauldron."

It wasn't exactly supposed to be this way but Harry guessed McGonagall liked terrified Dursleys. She took out a piece of paper from her robe pockets and said, "Hold to it tightly and don't tear it."

The next thing Harry knew, he was standing outside Leaky Cauldron with a perfectly elegant McGonagall and dizzy Dursleys.

"That's it; we are taking the tube back!" Vernon declared. McGonagall led the family inside the pub.

"Hello Minerva!" greeted Tm cheerfully. "Haven't seen you in a long time."

"Yes Tom. I am afraid you won't even today. I have some Muggles to show around."

Tom's eyes were fixed on Harry after that and he gasped. "Harry Potter!"

The Dursleys were shocked, the boys acted to be shocked and Minerva was bored.

In a moment, harry was surrounded by witches and wizards. Dedalus Diggle was happy that Harry remembered him and Doris Crockford came around many times. Finally, McGonagall shoved the spectators away and merely bowed to Quirrel to acknowledge his present.

"You are so famous!" Dudley exclaimed as soon as they were out. Harry shrugged. Vernon looked purple by now and Petunia had turned extremely pale.

McGonagall tapped her wand on the bricks and the Dursleys stood open-mouthed as Diagon Alley came into view.

"Please follow me." She said and they all followed. Harry saw his old Nimbus 2000 and smiled. He watched around as the alley burst with joy. There was no Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and all the stores were open.

"First stop: Gringotts." Minerva declared. The family of four made their way into the bank. Vernon grumbled about 'weird creatures' and 'stupid freaks' but was generally ignored.

Finally, Minerva stopped in front of a goblin and said, "I would like to open a new account on the behalf of muggleborn Dudley Dursley and Harry Potter would like to take some money out from his vault."

The goblin looked over and asked, "Does Mr. potter has his key?"

Minerva nodded and kept the key on the counter. The Goblin nodded and called Griphook.

"If you want you can take something from my vault Uncle." Harry offered and Vernon snorted. "Not required boy."

Harry shrugged. Dudley cursed his father. He had seen Harry's vault recently in the past timeline and Harry had said that what he saw was actually half of the original amount.

Griphook first opened Dudley's bank account. They had just enough for his school supplies. Then they went to Harry's vault

Once they got off the cart, Petunia looked green and Vernon said, "Can't this cursed cart go slow?"

"One speed." Declared Griphook. He took the key from harry and opened his vault.

To say that the Dursleys had suddenly stopped breathing and blinking would be an understatement.

Harry took the money, more than required, because he had to make some more purchases than earlier.

As they returned, Harry asked to talk to the Goblin alone. Minerva agreed while she led the Dursleys out. Harry ran to the Goblin he had gone to earlier and said, "Sir, is that the only vault I have?"

"No, you have the Potter Vault but you would only receive the key once you reach of age." Harry knew this of course, but he had to be sure.

"One more thing. Where can I change my name?"

* * *

Draco Malfoy walked into the Diagon Alley. To see it so lively made him very happy. When he had come there with Scorpius, people often stared and threw curses at them. Draco had promised himself he would change that.

Also, he would be better to Harry. If his calculations were correct, Harry would be there at Madam Malkins' with Hagrid. Draco had to control his tongue.

Tonks would be there as well. He had asked for a special meeting with his cousin-meeting Andromeda and Ted in a public place could be scandalous.

Everything went like e remembered. When the time came to enter the Robe Shop, Draco's heart began to beat frantically.

Both his mother and father went away to buy his things. Any second now he would meet the boy-who-lived.

He saw him and was taken aback. Harry was very different from when Draco had seen him a few days ago. Gone was the confident man- a young boy who knew nothing had entered the robe shop.

Draco was ready to make best impression when he saw something that he was sure wasn't there the last time. A Pig, because the boy could not be described in any other way, with a horse, for the woman could not be described in any other way, entered the shop with harry.

As Harry went on to stand beside Draco, Draco heard the woman say, "Now Dudley, we will get the best for you."

Draco's head snapped. That was Dudley Dursley? The army officer, muggle husband of Cho Chang and cousin of Harry Potter? He looked terrible? And why did he need robes?

"Hogwarts too?" asked Harry. Draco's attention went back to the messy-haired boy. That wasn't how it went last time.

"Yeah. Which house are you rooting for?" asked Draco. Harry smiled and said, "Gryffindor."

If Draco remembered correctly, which he did, harry didn't know a thing about wizarding world.

"Glad to finally see you sober Malfoy." Draco turned to see Dudley smiling at him.

"You-You too?" he asked, surprised. "Me too, or should is say three?" Harry pretended to think.

"How did this happen?" hissed Draco. Harry shrugged. Dudley said, "Well, I guess the shooting star. I had wished that I could get a chance to re-do everything and now I am a wizard."

"You are a wizard?" Draco was even more confused by the second.

As petunia soon came into the view, harry said, "we will talk at Hogwarts."

Draco understood and began rambling about Quidditch. He saw his mother and immediately sneered at Dudley being a muggleborn. Harry had to stop his laughter. According to him, everything was far too funny.

He left within seconds along with Dudley. Draco just shook his head. What was going on? So, if he was back and Dudley was back, as a wizard and Harry as back, was Ginny back as well? He hoped so. The Weaslett was most intelligent out of the three and most considerate as well.

"Hey dragon." Somebody hissed in Draco's ear and he turned around to see a pink-haired witch smirking.

"Nymph-I mean, Tonks?" he asked. He had seen pictures of the young witch, but her cousin was even livelier in truth.

"Yup!" she smiled, popping the 'p'. "So, ready for Hogwarts?"

"Almost." He automatically felt at ease with her. "Selected for Auror's training huh?"

Tonks nodded. "Going to be trained under Moody himself."

"Wow. That's good."Draco put up an impressed face. "Father would be back soon, you should go."

"So eager to get rid of me little brother?" asked Tonks. Draco said, "No! But…"

"Just kidding kid." Tonks winked. "Write to me when you get sorted. Your owl's intelligent. He will bring the letter to me."

Saying so, Tonks disappeared and Draco was filled with new warmth.

* * *

Harry bought Hedwig himself while Dudley settled for a kneazle that looked a lot like Crookshanks. He named him Grumpy and Harry tried to hide his snort.

In the book shop, other than the regular books, harry picked up a few more books to read, starting from Potions.

Dudley bought a normal trunk while Harry opted for one that was actually a house. Petunia did not say anything but Vernon kept passing comments that made Harry want to punch him at times.

Things at Ollivander's went pretty much the same, with Ollivander freaking every one out. Dudley got a Sycamore wand, 9 and ½ inch long with Dragon heartstring core.

They had lunch at Leaky Cauldron, where Tom gave everything for free because they were Harry Potter's family. That was the place Vernon realized that he should stop messing with Harry.

By the time they reached back at 4, privet Drive, Harry and Dudley ran back to their rooms to lay n their beds and sleep came to them very easily.

* * *

Ginny was sitting at the dinner table with the rest of the Weasleys. Fred and George were teasing Percy who was proudly showing his Prefect batch to Molly and Arthur. Though Arthur was uninterested and trying to interest Ron in muggles, who was more interested in eating.

It was Harry's birthday, and it would be first time in years that she would not be with him. Well technically he wasn't supposed to know her, but what if he did?

As the Weasley finished their dinner, Ginny made her way back to her room, just waiting to start Hogwarts and change the lives.

* * *

 **So, I did not very deeply told about the trip because it isn't important honestly. Hogwarts Express next probably.**

 **So, what do you think?**

 **P.S.: I need prank ideas and I need ideas what Ginny would do one year at home. I am not going for a soul-bond fic, because it would be wrong according to the storyline. Ideas please?**

 **Thanks for all the Reviews and favorites and follows!**

 **Thanks to Mentathial for pointing out change from third person to first person. In case of Harry and Dudley, i have to go through the all point view because they are two while Draco and Ginny are alone.**


	6. Chapter 5-Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

The ride to King Cross was silent. Vernon was snorting, Petunia ignored everything, Dudley was super excited and Harry was bored.

As they reached the station, Vernon took out the trunks and pushed Dudley's towards the station. Harry had to push his own. _How classic, Uncle Vernon!_

"So, what's the platform number?" he asked.

"9 and ¾." Both Harry and Dudley said at once. Last time they had laughed at such a stupid platform number. This time…

"It's through that wall." Said Petunia, pointing towards the correct place. Vernon raised an eyebrow. "I had to accompany Lily." She supplied.

Scowling, Vernon pushed Dudley's trolley as Dudley stroked his cat. Harry pushed his cart with petunia behind him.

"Oh, like always filled with muggles!" Harry stopped and slowly turned around.

There was a hoard of red-heads. Molly Weasley led them, her arm around Ginny. Percy was the first, followed by the twins and Ron.

 _The Weasleys._

Looking at his best friend and his ex-wife only brought back memories Harry had tried to suppress for a long time. Ginny looked so small, so cute!

And Ron, well, he was Ron. Tall, lanky, freckles-that was Harry's best mate, who would always sacrifice his life for Harry, who would fight with him for all the menial things, whom Harry would miss the most.

Molly. The mother he never knew he would have. She loved him like he was his own. She stood by him when Albus died. She cared for him even with Sirius around. She always stood by him.

"What happened?" Harry was brought back into the present by Aunt Petunia's voice. Clearly not thinking, he pushed his trolley towards the Weasleys and before the twins left, he interrupted.

"Excuse me?" the whole lot of red-heads turned to look at him. "I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to the platform. My family isn't magic."

Was it his imagination or Ginny just smirked at him?

"First year? Oh, of course dear." Molly said, smiling. She looked to look at Vernon and Petunia with the overly-excited Dudley. "You're his parents?"

"No!" Vernon snorted. "He is our nephew. Dudley here is our son. Going to the Fr-school with Harry."

Okay, Ginny was back with him. Her eyes were curious at knowing Dudley was a wizard as well.

Molly didn't like the way the Dursleys were speaking but decided to ignore them and turned the attention to Harry. "Run straight between the wall of platform 9 and 10. If you get scared, run faster. Fred, go!"

"I am not Fred, he is!" Harry smirked.

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother!"

"Oh, sorry George!" molly said. The mentioned boy came in front and said, "I am joking, I am Fred."

Saying so the first twin disappeared and so did the other.

"Ron here's starting too." Molly pointed at Ron who smiled warmly. Harry returned the smile and so did Dudley. "Go Ron."

Ron obliged. Harry looked back at the wide eyes of his relatives. Smirking, he pushed the trolley towards the barrier.

The platform 9 ¾ was exactly as he remembered it. The engine of Hogwarts express shone brightly. Students chattered everywhere. As he moved forward, he heard Neville telling his grandmother he had lost his toad again. He saw Draco at a distance but realized it wasn't the correct time. He was taking everything in when he heard the cry of, "BOY!"

Harry turned to see purple Vernon along with pale Petunia and red Dudley. "Don't run away like that!"

 _Began caring, have we uncle dear?_

Vernon turned to Dudley and said, "Now, son. If you don't like the school, just send a letter. I will talk to the headmaster of Smelting. They will take you in gladly. Boy, let Dudley use your owl."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon."

"And…" Vernon didn't know what else to say. Petunia turned to Dudley and said, "Make friends, have lot of fun, don't forget to write, all right Duddykins?"

Dudley turned red at the use of his nickname but quickly recovered and nodded. Petunia patted his affectionately and turned to Harry.

"Well, take care."

Harry's eyes widened and he gaped like a fish. "Um, sure Aunt Petunia."

"And," petunia gulped, "Don't feel hesitant to write. You can send a letter along with Dudley's."

The cousins exchanged glances, both shocked. Finally, harry nodded and said, "Okay."

She abruptly turned to Vernon and said, "Help the boys with the Trunk Vernon, won't you?"

Vernon, who too was shocked, shook his head and loaded Dudley's trunk on the train. Dudley quickly climbed up.

He followed the suit with Harry, who mumbled a thank you. Both the boys ran to find an empty compartment and they found one soon. The engine whistled and the train began moving.

Pushing their heads out, Dudley and Harry waved at the Dursleys. Harry heard the twins shouting about toilet seats and Ginny laughing, rather than crying. Her eyes locked with Harry for a brief moment, when she smiled and mouthed, 'write to me.'

Harry smiled and said, 'I will.'

The two cousins pushed their head back in. Dudley shook his head and said, "Wow, I am actually going to Hogwarts!"

Harry smiled and said, "Well, you have practiced well this summer."

It was true, unlike previously the Dursleys had not locked anything inside, afraid of hurting Dudley's feelings. So they practiced all the simple spells that were allowed and could not exactly be tracked by Ministry. Harry had drawn a few runes he had learnt from Hermione earlier so that their magic would go undetected.

 _Hermione….._

If he wasn't wrong, she would be sitting with Neville. Her teeth would still be showing. She would still be a know-it-all and would never imagine of breaking a rule.

"Harry? Are you all right?"

Harry looked up to see Dudley, looking concerned. Harry had begun crying without knowing.

"Oh? Yeah, I just…" he wiped his tear and smiled. The compartment door slipped open and Ron peeped in. "hey, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Yeah, sure!" harry smiled. Ron nodded gratefully and sat down beside Dudley.

"I am Ron, Ron Weasley."

"Dudley Dursley." Dudley shook Ron's hand.

"I am Harry Potter."

These words had the desired effect. Ron's eyes widened.

"Are you really?' He finally managed to ask. Harry nodded. Ron leaned forward and whispered, "So you actually have that…" he gestured towards the forehead. Harry lifted up his bangs.

"Bloody hell!"

"What so special about the scar?" asked Dudley, feigning innocence. "So he defeated Voldemort-"

Ron hissed. "You said his name."

"The fear of the name is stupid." Harry stated. Ron looked bewildered at this. Dudley sensed the tension and said, "So, Ron is your whole family magic?"

Ron launched into a description of his family and Harry and Dudley told him they were cousins. (Ron raised an eyebrow at this) Soon the Food Trolley came around and the same things happened as the last time. It started when Scabbers peeped out.

Harry froze as he saw the traitor. Grumpy, who was previously not interested, perked up and jumped on Ron. Chaos ensured as Scabbers ran around the compartment and Grumpy following him.

"Grumpy!" Dudley held back the cat after some time and Ron picked up Scabbers. Harry said, "Could you please put the rat inside? I don't like them."

Ron nodded and did so. "Scabbers doesn't do anything except eat and sleep. He is quite a waste but I needed a pet."

"I don't remember a rat being on the list." Dudley pointed out. Ron's ears turned pink and he mumbled, "Couldn't afford anything else."

Dudley dropped the subject. The door opened then and a round-faced boy peeped in.

"Have you seen a toad?"

"A what?" Dudley almost laughed.

The boy didn't pay attention and said, "Trevor, my toad."

"No sorry." Harry supplied. "Why don't you sit down? We will help you."

"We will?" asked Ron and Dudley and Harry threw a general glare at their direction. Neville obliged, ignoring the exchange.

"Grandma is going to kill me!" he wailed. Oh, how different he was from the war hero!

"She won't." Harry patted him. "I am Harry y the way. This is Dudley and Ron."

"I am Neville Longbottom." Neville sniffed. Harry offered him candy which he refused first but then took some.

The door opened once more. "Has anyone seen-oh, Neville! Did you find Trevor?"

Harry froze as he saw Hermione. She was so…different.

"No, but these guys said they would help." He said, chewing his licorice wand. Hermione turned to them and said, "That was very kind of you."

She sat down beside Ron. "I am Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley." Ron muttered.

"Dudley Dursley." Dudley extended his hand which Hermione took willingly.

"Harry Potter."

Both Neville and Hermione looked at him in wonder.

"Are you really? I have read all about you-" Hermione started but harry cut her in. "Do me a favor and don't believe what it says. I didn't know about the wizarding world till over a month back."

Hermione frowned but remained silent.

"Wait, does that mean you don't know Quidditch?" exclaimed Ron, candy forgotten. Harry shook his head and said, "Oh, I did read about it."

"I love it!" said Dudley and then added, "from the description."

Ron launched into a full explanation of Quidditch, Neville correcting him now and then. Hermione rolled her eyes at the stupid game and was about to say something when the compartment door opened to reveal a blonde.

"Hey Harry. Dudley." Draco Malfoy greeted. Harry and Dudley greeted back as Dudley introduced him to everyone, telling them how they met in Madam Malkins'. Ron snickered at name but Draco chose to ignore it.

"Weasley? My father talks about your father." Draco supplied, sitting beside Neville. Ron turned red and asked, "Yeah, what does he say?"

"Nothing nice, but I have found I don't exactly follow my father. "

Ron and Neville both were shocked at this revelation. Malfoys were a pureblood family that was well-known for their prejudices. The heir of the house voicing such opinions was shocking.

Draco then turned to Neville and said, "I am sorry about your parents. I would like to apologies from my Aunt's behalf."

Neville turned red and mumbled and ok. Silence began creeping in when Dudley finally asked "So, Draco, what's your Quidditch team."

"Holyhead Harpies, they are the best."

"Puh-lease." Ron scowled, "Chudley cannons is the best."

"The same team that hasn't won in years?" smirked Draco. The two immediately began ranting about their teams till it was announced that they would reach the school soon. Neville and Hermione ran to their compartment to change and Draco bid a goodbye. Dudley, harry and Ron changed and were the first ones to jump out.

"F'rst years, come here!" Everyone looked up to see the half-giant. Harry wanted to run and hug his old friend, and Dudley wanted to run away judging from his past experience.

Finally, Harry, Ron, Dudley and Neville sat in one boat when Hagrid handed Trevor over to Neville. Hermione was spotted with some girls and Draco with Crabbe, Gayle and Nott.

Taking a deep breath, harry knew he was ready for another great adventure.


	7. Chapter 6-The Sorting

**A/N: SO here's the sorting. Please review! And thanks to all those who already reviews and alerted and favorite.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

Harry and Draco watched as the Grand doors of Hogwarts opened. Dudley's mouth was just hanging open. Ron Neville and Hermione watched in admiration. And then the six pairs of eyes fell on Minerva McGonagall.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here." McGonagall said. She led the nervous first years through the entrance Hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. "

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her gaze lingered on Neville and then she said "I will return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

As soon as McGonagall left, excited murmurs began.

"I wonder how we are sorted." A boy said.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot." Ron paled at the thought. Draco and Harry shared a knowing gaze and smirked. Dudley looked utterly terrified, so did Neville. Hermione was the only one talking as everybody quieted down.

Suddenly, hoards of Ghosts began swarming above the First years. Harry and Draco watched in amusement as the ghosts debated whether Peeves should be forgiven.

 _Mental note, befriend Peeves-_ thought Harry.

"Now move along." McGonagall appeared and began sorting everyone in a line. "The sorting ceremony is about to begin."

The Great Hall was still enchanting and Hermione kept babbling about the enchanted ceilings. Draco rolled his eyes. _And I thought the older Granger was insufferable._

Soon students stopped and looked at the old hat. Opening its mouth, it started:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black

, Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

A loud applause broke into the hall as Ron whispered to Harry "I'll kill Fred! He was going on about how we have to wrestle a troll!"

Harry watched as Hannah Abbot, future Longbottom went to Hufflepuff, followed by Susan Bones. Terry Boot, like previously, went to Ravenclaw, and so did Mandy Brocklehurst. Soon Lavender was jumping towards the Gryffindor table and Millicent Bulstrode went to Slytherin.

"Dursley, Dudley."

Dudley rubbed his hands and took slow steps towards the stool. As he sat down, the hat gasped.

 _A time-traveler! Never had one of you before!_

 _Well,_ Dudley thought, _you will have two more._

 _Hmm, there isn't anything I can do. So, let's sort you. Brave yes, daring yes, but not a Gryffindor. Loyal, hard-working and fair, so I think you'll do well in_ HUFFLEPUFF!

Harry clapped the loudest as Hufflepuff table burst into claps. Dudley jumped off the stool and ran to join his future house.

Once the commotion dies down, McGonagall looked back at the scroll. Her expression was that of pure shock and Harry smirked. His work had been done. He watched as with a proud smile, she called

"Evans-Potter, Harry."

"Harry? Harry potter?"

"The boy-who-lived?"

Whispers began and Harry calmly went and sat on the stool.

 _Hmm, another one like the boy time-traveler. So, ah! You have already made your choice, have you?_

 _I can't stop you from sorting others, but I'll go where I belong._

 _Indeed. Your plans show that you are a true_ GRYFFINDOR!

The whole Gryffindor burst out in the largest cheer, much like last time. He ran too sat down on his old house's table. He watched the others being sorted and then, he heard, "Malfoy, Draco."

 _Ah, the third one._

 _Yes. Now could you sort me?_

 _No need to be irritated. So, where to put you? Gryffindor might work for, so could Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff wouldn't be bad, but Slytherin is where your heart is._

 _Slytherin is my home. I belong there._

 _Well, I think I agree. Well, so go and be a_ SLYTHERIN!

Harry clapped politely like the others as Draco joined his old house's table. He did not understand why Draco would go back there, he hated the place! But deep down, Harry knew it was something planned.

Finally, as Ron came to Gryffindor table and Blaise Zabini went to Slytherin, Dumbledore stood up and gave his old speech. Harry could only wonder whether this man was ever sane or not.

As the food appeared, Dudley dug in with enthusiasm. His dorm-mates, Justin, Ernie Macmillan, Stephen Cornfoot and Wayne Hopkins were all good. Ernie and Stephen, like himself, were Muggleborns.

Draco meanwhile laughed with his old friends. He was Daphne and wondered how Astoria was. He always loved his wife and respected her whole family for being neutral in the war.

Harry laughed at Seamus' story and frowned at Neville's tale. This time, things had to be different. He talked with Ron and Hermione both, hoping that the troll incident would never come to pass. He then looked up and saw Snape.

He wasn't talking to Quirrel, but instead looking at Harry, as if solving a puzzle. As he noticed Harry's eyes on him, he averted his gaze. But not before harry sent a warm smile towards him. Harry could swear that Snape had mouthed 'Lily' then, but who would believe him?

As the food disappeared, Dumbledore gave his speech about Forbidden Forest, banned items and third-floor corridor. Then they sang the school chorus, and then the prefects led them to the dorms.

…

As soon as Draco reached his old dorm room, he sat down to pen down a few letters.

 _Dear Father and Mother,_

 _I have been sorted in Slytherin, as expected. I met Harry Potter and made friends with him on the train, though he was sorted in Gryffindor. Pity actually, he could have done well in Slytherin. Severus gave his usual speech. I am sharing my Dorm room with Nott, Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle. Everything else is going well._

 _Hope you both are well. Mother, I left my books, could you send it?_

 _Your loving son,  
Draco_

Draco re-read the letter. It sounded good enough. He put the letter aside and started a new letter.

 _Dear Aunt Andy an Uncle Ted,_

 _I was sorted in Slytherin. Thought of informing you all._

 _Aunt Andy, I read the Charms book you sent me. It was really informative. After your letters, I am really interested in Charms._

 _Uncle Ted, I did found the law we were discussing about. It was very cruel if you ask me. Nevertheless, I hope you and I are able to change it._

 _Hope you two are keeping well,_

 _Your nephew,  
Draco._

Taking a deep breath, Draco wrote the last letter.

 _Dear Dora,_

 _I am not going to call you Tonks. It's worse than Nymphadora. You can tell others to call you that, but please not me._

 _I am a Slytherin. I don't know what Aunt Andy has told you, but our common room is below the lake and we see the Giant Squid. So, my common room is at a better place. And I WILL find the kitchens._

 _Hope you are keeping well._

 _Your cousin,  
Draco_

 _P.S.: I'll hex you the next time we meet. We just had to put a hat!_

Satisfied with the letters, Draco put them under his pillow, ready to post them the first thing next morning. Sleep came easily after that.

…

Dudley was in awe as he entered the Hufflepuff common room. It was so beautiful! Professor Sprout herself had come to greet them all.

"Hello my little badgers!" she greeted cheerfully. "Welcome to Hufflepuff. For the rest of your school years, and even after that, Hufflepuff will be your home. Now, we aren't one of the, how to say this, Interesting bunch as the other students say it. But nevertheless, we stick together. The prefects will tell you everything. We are one family; we will always be there for you. If any of you have any problem, my doors will be open for you."

The people all were nice, and Dudley enjoyed the fact immensely that the kitchens were near the common room. He learnt that Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Megan Jones, Lily Moon and Sally Smith were his batchmates.

As they entered the dorm room, Dudley ran to the last bed and said it was his. Everybody was so tired that they at once fell asleep. Dudley would write his letter the next day.

…..

The journey for Harry was more or less the same. With Peeves disturbing them to Percy's perfect speech. His dorm-mates at once fell asleep. Harry meanwhile, wrote a long letter to his ex or future wife.

 _Dearest Ginerva,_

 _I am very happy you're back. Seriously, really, really happy. How are you with the family? I mean, I know I have been doing it very well, seeing the way I met them at the station._

 _Yup, Dudley's a wizard. And, oh, just so you know, Dudley and Draco are back with us. Dudley's Hufflepuff and Draco's a Slytherin. I really don't understand why, but well, you were the one who was close to him._

 _I am a Gryffindor (surprise surprise!). Ron's my best friend. Although I don't think he knows it yet. Dean Thomas was very interested in everything._

 _Tell Molly that I miss her cooking. Or don't. That will be a really awkward conversation._

 _Have you told anyone anything or changed anything? I have. McGonagall came to take us to Diagon alley. No Dudley's pig tail (unfortunately)._

 _I have not really properly talked to Draco yet, but he was decent with Ron. So I guess you can expect him in Burrow sometime in the future._

 _What else? I miss you. I miss you a lot. I am glad that I won't have to lock up the Portraits anymore-they are not portraits anymore._

 _I need your help. It's about Sirius and Remus. I want to approach them, (and kill the traitor) but I don't know how. Can my cute little wife help me please?_

 _Well, nothing else. I will inform Hedwig to only take this letter to you. I don't know why I am writing this, but just thought of doing so._

 _Your loving crush (presently)  
Harry_

 _P.S.: Dudley's got Crookshanks and he calls him Grumpy. Crookshanks or Grumpy chased the traitor around. He is very intelligent. Hermione was right. Don't tell her I said that._

As the moonlight shone on Harry's face, Harry smiled, waiting for this year to begin.


	8. Chapter 7-It starts now

**A/N: Sorry, sorry! I know, I haven't updated in a month. Well, my OWLs are finally over, so YIPEE! I don't have an updating schedule, so the updates are random. A short chapter-hopefully i will update again tomorrow. Meanwhile, review!**

 **Disclaimer: Same as the last chapters.**

* * *

Harry just couldn't sleep that night. He lay awake in the common room, watching as the flames danced like his emotions. The warmth never reached him. It just stayed, showing how the world was bright but he, Harry, was still struggling.

Harry wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his head on them. He was always so strong- starting from the battle. Everybody hailed him a hero and he lived life like that. Only Hermione, Ron and Ginny saw through that mask.

Then his kids came, all loving him as ever. He had to be strong for them-strong when Teddy found out about his real parents, strong when James was hurt for the first time, strong when Albus fell over the broom, strong when Lily suffered pain the first time.

When Delphini wiped out the whole world away, he had to be strong for the survivors-and it included his wife. Over all the years, Harry himself never got a chance to be…normal.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to see Ron at the stairs, half asleep and very willing to go back to sleep. "What are you doing up so late at night?"

"Nothing mate." He smiled. "Just go back to sleep."

He turned back to the fire, thinking about how Sirius was still in Azkaban, that traitor up there and Remus trying to make ends meet. Did Harry deserve what he had now?

Harry jerked away from his thoughts as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see a concerned Ron. It was as if they had known each other for years-not met on train just this morning. Something about Ron made him feel…normal.

"We have classes tomorrow. Better get to sleep." Ron smiled and Harry smiled back. Together they went upstairs, neither saying a word.

* * *

Ginny woke up early as the birds began to chirp. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up on her bed.

All her brothers were away and she was the only one left now with Molly and Arthur. It was weird because she had gotten used to all the hustle-bustle they had caused.

Ginny climbed down the stairs, a plan forming in her mind. If she stayed at The Burrow for a year, she had to make the best of it. As she reached the breakfast table, she already had a plan ready.

As soon as she saw her parents, she smiled and greeted them. Sitting down, she asked, "Mum, can I go to the Lovegood's today?"

….

Dudley woke up feeling extremely fresh. He was in a bed that wasn't his-then he remembered he was in Hogwarts. Oh, the magic school! Cho was only a year older and in Ravenclaw-so close and yet so far!

Honestly, how Harry dated her without knowing her well enough bugged Dudley. But he decided not to ponder on the thought. He had long seven years in front of him where he had to do a lot of work.

Slipping his curtains apart, he found all his dorm mates asleep-some even snoring. Shaking his head, Dudley freshened up and ran out for a long run in the Quidditch Pitch.

* * *

Draco felt at home as he saw the familiar dorm room. Crabbe, Gayle, Nott and Zabini all were still sleeping. Well, they didn't exactly have nightmares about the future? Past? Whatever!

Draco slipped out of bed and immediately got ready. Oiling his hair as he always did, Draco went out his room to the common room-only to find occupied with some seventh years and one fifth year.

"Already up Malfoy?"

Draco turned to look at Marcus Flint.

"Yes. Why, does it bother you?"

Flint was taken aback by the coldness in Draco's voice. But then he brushed it off and smiled at him. "Just looking out for younger snakes. We need to stick together here, not many people are friends with us."

"What is I am friends with Lions?"

Flint was surprised by the question. "Why would you be friends with Lions?"

"Just asking." Draco replied.

"It's fine, as long as you don't rat out our secrets to them." Flint grinned and Draco nodded. As he walked away, Flint knew that this one would be different.

* * *

Harry had waited for Hermione and Neville in the morning, much to Ron's displeasure. He wasn't exactly smitten by them, but whatever. Hermione smiled as she realized that they were waiting for her and Neville was speechless. Together, the four made their way to the Great Hall.

Harry paused outside the Great Hall, just looking at it. His friends looked at him worriedly and Hermione asked, "Is everything alright Harry?"

Harry smiled.

"Everything's perfect Hermione."

* * *

 **Read and Review please? They are bestest gift ever!**


	9. Chapter 8- The classes

**A/N: As i said, the next chapter is here!**

 **Disclaimer: same as always.**

* * *

The first class of the day was Transfiguration. Harry was still willing to be late if it gave him chance to talk to Dudley and Draco.

Draco was the first to stand up and leave and Dudley followed to him. Harry excused himself and followed them. It was really weird that Draco led them to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Why are we in a girl's bathroom?" asked Dudley, his cheeks pink.

Draco turned to Harry and said, "We've had a past here."

"Listen Draco, I was foolish. I didn't know what the spell…"

"Yeah, yeah!" Draco waved his hand. "It doesn't matter. It was years ago."

They stood in silence till they heard a giggling. All turned to see Moaning Myrtle.

"Hello Myrtle." Harry and Draco greeted.

"First year boys? That's new."

"Well," Harry turned to look at Draco, "We heard about you."

"And we thought it is really bad that nobody comes to meet you." Supplied Draco.

Myrtle looked on the verge of tears. Then, she looked closely at them and gasped. "Gryffindor and Slytherin together? Oh, this is scandalous! And aren't you Harry Potter?" she giggled.

"Even ghosts know you!" muttered Dudley.

Harry paled but Draco said, "Myrtle, if you promise to not tell anyone about this and to leave us alone for a few moments every time, We promise to come and visit you regularly."

"Really?"

Draco glared at Harry and Dudley, who immediately nodded and began murmuring yes. Myrtle seemed satisfied with the answer. She soared away, probably in her toilet as indicated by the splash.

"Gross." Dudley said. Harry and Draco nodded.

"Anyways," Draco looked at them, "What happened?"

"The shooting star." Dudley said, "There is no other explanation."

"And that made you a wizard?" asked Draco. Dudley nodded.

There was a moment of silence. Finally, Draco asked, "So now, what?"

"We change." Said Harry. "We change everything, starting from the very beginning."

"So no chamber of secrets?" asked Draco. The two turned to look at the sink as Dudley looked at them puzzled.

"You know, Cho wasn't very open on whatever happened. So I am still kind of clueless."

"This Sunday?" offered Harry. Dudley nodded. Draco casted tempus charm and said, "We better run."

* * *

As Harry entered the Transfiguration classroom alone, he saw his friends already seated and McGonagall on the desk like the previous time. Ron looked at him sympathetically.

She changed as she saw Harry and he froze. After a moment of silence, Harry muttered, "I got lost."

"Then perhaps I can transfigure you into a map next time?" offered McGonagall.

"Sorry Professor."

"Better not repeat this." She said and went back to her desk. Harry took his place beside Ron as he asked, "Where were you?"

"Not important."

McGonagall started the lecture. Harry barely paid any attention and as they began working, Harry, surprisingly, was the first one to change his matchstick into needle.

'Got to be more careful.' He thought to himself as McGonagall reached him.

"Very good Mr Potter. Take 10 points." She said, impressed.

"It's Evans-Potter, Professor." Harry said. McGonagall smiled. As Hermione transfigured her match, McGonagall went to her, but Harry was sure he heard something like, 'has his father's talent.'

By the end of the class, Harry helped Ron and Neville and Ron managed to transfigure it as Neville got the tip pointed. Harry had to do something about their wands soon.

As the class ended, Harry stayed behind. As third years began to fill in, McGonagall said, "Mr Evans-Potter, if this is about the morning, just be sure that it isn't repeated again."

"Um, actually no Professor." He blushed, he had actually forgotten about that. "I was wondering, did you teach my parents?"

McGonagall's features seemed to soften. She began to look older. Finally, she nodded.

"Do you know if they had any friends I could talk to, maybe?"

"All your mother's friends did not make it through the battle. Except maybe, Ms Flora Walker. If I remember correctly, she is working for the Ministry. As for your father, only one of his friends survived. Mr Remus Lupin."

Harry saw the heartbreak on McGonagall's face. He said, "Professor, may I please have their addresses?" Now, he could only wonder why he didn't do it earlier.

"Sure Mr Evans-Potter. Come to me after your last classes of the day." She immediately put up her strong face and Harry saw that the class was almost full. As Harry turned to leave, McGonagall said, "If you want Mr Potter, you can come to me for any inquiries as well."

Harry smiled and said, "Thank you Professor."

* * *

The rest of the week passed normally. Harry took the addresses and was still debating how to write the letters.

Often, Draco joined them on their study sessions in the library (forced by Hermione and hated by Ron) and Dudley would come around with Stephen and Wayne, both new to Harry. Stephen was much like Neville while Wayne reminded Harry of Colin. He wondered if he had also heard bedtime stories about the boy-who-lived.

Friday came around and so did the dreaded Potions class.

"Fred says he hates all the Gryffindors." Ron said. Neville gave an involuntary shudder. Hermione frowned and said, "There must be someone he doesn't hate?"

"Yeah Percy!"Ron snorted. "And that's because none of the teachers hate him."

As the four entered the dungeons, they quietly took their places. Draco was sitting with Nott. Draco, Harry noted, was on friendly terms with all the Slytherins. So Crabbe and Goyle were often seen together while Draco preferred Nott and Zabini's company.

Snape made the same dramatic entrance as the last time. He stopped at Harry's name but this time he didn't make any comment. Maybe because it was Evans-Potter?

Snape made the same speech as the last time. Finally he barked, "Potter, what will I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"It is Evans Potter professor." He said, "and it will make Draught of Living Dead."

The reply seemed to faze Snape as he directed the next question to Ron, who shuttered and managed to answer. (Thanks to Hermione's tuition last session) Last question was directed at Lavender who failed to answer.

Things did improve this time around. Neville was less shaky, though Harry suspected Snape would still be his boggart. Of course, he kept praising how well Draco had brewed his potion. Thankfully, Seamus' potion didn't turn into a twisted blob. Maybe because he was working with Parvati.

As the class finally ended, Hermione ran off to the library, Neville went somewhere muttering abot Sprout and Draco took off with his fellow Slytherins.

Harry and Ron walked to Great Hall when they were met with a very furiously blushing Dudley.

"Hey Dud, what's wrong?" asked Ron.

Dudley muttered something.

"What?"

"Cho Chang, second year Ravenclaw." He said, pointing at a small Asian girl sitting at the Ravenclaw table. "Helped me with the directions."

Rona nd Harry exchanged a look, both having different thoughts but the gist remaining the same.

"Dudley," Harry said, "I was hoping to go to the Gamekeeper's house. Want to accompany me?"

Dudley immediately reached out for his buttocks, but then nodded. Ron ignored whatever happened, because he realized that the cousins had a weird style. He merely said, "Can I come too?"

Harry nodded and soon the three made their way to the gamekeeper's hut.

* * *

 **Thank you to all who alerted. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9-Meetings

**Guest: Here's the update.**

 **Alicia Olivis Mirza: Tanks! Here's the next chapter.**

 **Triggbc: He won't.**

 **Disclaimer: The same as the first chapter.**

* * *

Ginny had just finished knitting a small scarf when she saw a white snowy owl appear at her window.

"Hedwig!" she exclaimed, running to the owl and letting her come in. The owl looked curiously at her. Ginny urgently took the letter and petted Hedwig, who seemed satisfied, tough still confused.

Ginny read the letter and couldn't stop smiling. With Dudley and Draco back, a lot of things could go better.

Um, telling Mum Harry missed her cooking? Oh yes it would be awkward!

Ginny finally put down the letter. What Harry mentioned was true-Sirius was stuck in Azkaban and he would like some company. It was possible-she knew it. Meanwhile Remus would also like a letter from somebody from his past.

Thinking about it, Ginny sat down and wrote the letter.

As she finished it, she heard her mother call her.

"Coming Mum!" she shouted, and folding the letter gave it to Hedwig.

As the owl flew into the sky, Ginny ran down the stairs to find her Mother dressed. "Come on," she said, "Let's get you to the Lovegood's."

Ginny practically skipped all the way to the hill and smiled brightly when she spotted the odd looking house. Oh, how much she had missed Luna!

Molly gently knocked on the door. There was a sound of something crashing followed by the sound of an explosion. The door opened to reveal Xenophilius Lovegood, with is hair burning and a mystical smile on his soot covered face.

"Hello Mrs Weasley." He said, and turned to look at Ginny. "And young Ginerva. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Mr Lovegood," Molly managed to speak, "Ginny here wanted to play with young Luna, if only it is allowed."

"Of course!" the man exclaimed, and the fire glowed fiercely. "Luna doesn't get many visitors anymore." He turned to reveal a rather balding portion on his head and shouted, "Luna!"

"Coming Daddy!" Ginny heard a voice she hadn't in years.

Soon, a girl about 10 was skipping down the hall and smiling at the people who had come.

"Hello Ginny." Luna said in the same old mystical voice, "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to play with you." Said Ginny.

Luna cocked her head and said, "You are different."

"Now Luna," said Xenophilius, "It's not good manners to say such things." He turned to Molly and said, "Expect her home by evening."

"Thank you Mr Lovegood." Said Molly and with a look at her daughter, she turned and left.

Luna immediately reached out for Ginny's hand and pulled her inside. Ginny heard Xenophilius close the door behind him as she finally entered Luna's room. Luna sat on the bed and made Ginny sit beside her.

"So, where have you been?" asked Luna. "You seem to have changed. You almost look like Daddy, old and worried."

"Oh, you have no idea Luna." Said Ginny. Smiling, she said, "Let's play, shall we?"

* * *

Harry, Ron and Dudley were standing out the Gamekeeper's hut.

"So," said Ron, "Harry, you should knock."

"What will I say?" he asked. Honestly, Harry just wanted to go there. He had no idea what he would once he got there.

Dudley rolled his eyes and with all the courage he had, he knocked on the gigantic door. "And the two of you are Gryffindors!"

Harry scowled at Dudley as the door opened to reveal a large door barking.

"Fang! Back, Fang!"

Soon, the gigantic man appeared as he pulled back the dog. He looked at the three and suddenly exclaimed, "Harry!"

"Um, hello Mr Hagrid." Harry responded shyly.

"Ah, no Mr Hagrid. The name's Hagrid. And you would be?"

Harry pointed at Dudley and said, "This is my cousin, Dudley Dursley and this is my friend, Ron Weasley."

"Weasley huh?" Hagrid looked at Ron, "Spent last two years casing your brothers out of the forests." The four stood there silently for a moment till Hagrid said, "Oh, come in! come in!"

* * *

Draco ad again buried his nose into one of the time travel books in the library. He really wanted to find out if things could change, because if they couldn't, he was in no mood to do anything.

But if he followed the text, by merely coming so much back in time, the timeline he knew had ceased to exist at all. So any changes he would make would make a new path. That seemed acceptable.

"Malfoy."

Draco looked up to see a seventh year Slytherin, Nott, Theodore's elder brother standing there with another Slytherin half-blood Draco didn't know. He wordlessly wandlessly charmed the book cover to show Transfiguration and greeted back. "Hello Nott. I haven't seen your brother."

"We are here to talk to you." Nott said. He pulled a chair and sat in front of Draco, the minion still standing. "We heard you have been making some friends out of the house."

Draco looked at the two boys in front of him. He knew this would come up sooner or later.

"Yes." Draco said, "I have been making friends with Harry Potter. I believe that is very intelligent, isn't it?"

"We are not talking about Potter!" spat Nott. "We are talking about the mudbloods and that traitor Weasley. And Hopkins and Longbottom."

Draco clenched is fist. This stupid division was what caused all the wars, taking everything away from him.

"Dursley is Potter's family." Said Draco. "If I want to be on his good side, I need to be friendly with everyone he is friendly with. I see no problem in that."

"Well, I do." Said Nott. "Talking with Mudbloods? What has the Malfoy name come to? You should not forget that your family is very important."

"Unless my father tells me otherwise, I have no problem in what I am doing." Said Draco, staring right into Nott's eyes.

Nott stood up and looked at Draco with a scowl. "Unless you change your ways, do not come near my brother. A word of caution Malfoy: If you do not change your ways, soon you will be a traitor yourself."

As Nott and his minion walked away, Draco cursed. He had to talk to his father before something goes wrong. Keeping the books back on the shelf, Draco ran to his dorm room to write his father a letter.

* * *

The time with Hagrid went almost similarly like the last time, with Gringotts break-in being the topic of discussion and Hagrid slipping it out that he was there. Harry thanked Hagrid for his birthday cake, which made the half-giant almost blush.

As the sky began to darken, The three boys took their leave and returned back to their common rooms. Hermione was busy completing whatever notes she had taken and Neville sat beside her, helplessly. As Ron and Harry entered, he looked at them, pleading. Ron took the chance to invite Neville to a game of chess which he accepted gladly. Harry smiling at everyone, went up to is dorm room to see Hedwig sitting there.

Excitedly, he took the letter from Hedwig and began reading.

 _Dear my present crush!_

 _I am glad I am not the only one alone. I wanted to send you a letter, but imagine if you had not come back. Yes, I am glad as well that we are back._

 _Dudley as a wizard? I am pretty sure that must have been amazing. On that note, how are the Dursleys treating you? I hope they are not as bad as they were since their own son is now a wizard._

 _Stop talking about Dean! I have absolutely no interest in him now whatsoever. I am glad that Ron's friends with you again. What about Hermione? And Neville?_

 _I am going to meet Luna today-her life was pretty bad after Mrs Lovegood died last time. Let's see what I get from there this time._

 _I am not going to tell Mum that you miss her cooking. Ron has not yet written home so I doubt if she even knows that the two of you are friends._

 _My advice: Write to Remus and Sirius. A normal letter to Remus and if possible, get Tipsy to get the letter to Sirius. She must be alive right now._

 _Please don't kill the traitor. He is far too precious. Yes, you can get Sirius to run away early. I mean, just get the word to him that the traitor is there? He will escape at once!_

 _I need to run. We are soon leaving for the Lovegood's house._

 _Your best friend's younger sister with six alive older brothers right now,  
Ginny._

 _P.S.: Grumpy? The name suits._

Harry smiled. If he is actually going to follow Ginny's advice, he has to start working right now!

* * *

 **So, Draco's been cornered, Ginny has replied and Ron, Harry and Dudley know something is going on regarding the Gringotts Break=in. What now?**


	11. Chapter 10-Messages

**Triggbc: Oh, We have Sirius and Remus in this chapter, tell me what you think!**

 **RinKagamine002: yes it is going to be long! I will change a few things, so stay around!**

* * *

It was dark. It was painful. But Sirius Black was now used to it. He kept his thought focused on the part that Harry was alive and the traitor was still somewhere out there. He needed to survive in case Harry ever needs him.

Sirius was dreaming, thinking about his glorious Hogwarts years, when he heard a pop. Sirius opened an eye and wondered if the Dementors were already here. But what he saw made him freeze.

"T-Tipsy?" he croaked, looking at the Potter house-elf. The elf merely nodded and burst into tears.

"Tipsy knew Master Dog was not guilty, but nobody heard Tipsy! I am so sorry Master Dog!"

Sirius smiled, for the first time in years he smiled and then chuckled. He immediately crawled to Tipsy and engulfed her in a hug.

"Oh Tipsy!" He finally let her go and looked at her in wonder. "What are you doing here? How did you come here?"

"Tipsy does not have much time." Tipsy said. "Master Harry is in trouble."

Sirius immediately went stiff. Harry, in trouble?

"Tipsy, what's wrong?"

"Master Rat is in Hogwarts!" wailed Tipsy. "He is near Master Harry. Tipsy's cousin, who works there told Tipsy. Tipsy and all other Potter elves know that Master Rat was the one who killed Master James and Mistress Lily. He is at Hogwarts with Master Harry, posing as a pet to a Master Harry's friend Wheezy. You need to help them Master Dog."

Sirius froze. How dare tat traitor even get near Harry? How dare he? Sirius looked at Tipsy. "Can you get me out of here?"

Tipsy shook her head and wailed. "Master would have to escape himself. Tipsy cannot do anything." Tipsy fearfully looked around and said, "Tipsy needs to go Master Dog. Tipsy hopes to see you soon."

As Tipsy disappeared with a pop, Sirius leaned back on the wall for support. It was far too much for him to take in. Sirius needed to act, and he needed to act fast.

* * *

Remus was busy looking at bills. With small amount he had earned from the muggle shop, he could live through the month. But then next month would come and Remus would have to move. It was far too much.

Remus was thinking about old days, when life was better with his friends. And then he heard a pop.

Remus immediately turned. Holding his wand tightly, he stood up and walked to the small kitchen. And then he froze.

"T-Tipsy?" Remus muttered. He hadn't seen the Potter house elf in years. What was she doing here?

"Master Wolfy!"

Remus chuckled. The house elves had interesting names for James' friends.

"What are you doing here Tipsy?" Remus asked. Halloween was close and Remus wondered if this year something different was bound to happen.

"Master Harry is in danger." Tipsy muttered, scared.

"What do you mean Tipsy?"

"Master Rat is in Hogwarts with Master Harry. Master Harry is in danger."

Remus looked at Tipsy. What was she talking about? Regaining his voice, he said, "What do you mean?"

"Master Dog is innocent Master Wolfy. Tipsy's cousin told Tipsy that Master Rat is now Master Harry's Wheezey's pet. Master Harry is in trouble. Help Master Harry, Master Wolfy."

Then, with a pop, Tipsy disappeared.

Remus couldn't believe what Tipsy had just said. For years he had believed that Sirius was innocent, that he couldn't do this. But Peter, alive? This was too much.

Overcome by emotions, Remus sat down on the chair. When he thought his life couldn't be more messed up, here he was.

Remus was brought back to the present when he saw a snowy owl outside his window. Bracing himself, he stood up and walked up to open the window. The snowy owl flew in and extended the letter.

"Haven't seen you before." Remus muttered and opened the letter.

 _Mr Lupin,_

 _I don't know if you know me or not, but my name is Harry Potter. Professor McGonagall said that you knew my father. I wanted to talk to you about him. I don't have any pictures of him and am not aware of how he looked. Though it has been mentioned that I look like him._

 _If you are free, please reply back._

 _Harry Potter._

Remus re-read the short letter. He could only laugh. Him not knowing Harry? He was the only person who could make Remus laugh after an exhausting full moon. His cub.

Remus folded the letter and turned to the owl. It was then he noticed that it had another letter. "I'll send the reply soon."

The owl hooted and flew away. Remus sighed. He had a lot of work to do.

* * *

Flora Walker, a small employee in the Sports Regulation department was having the worst day of her life. First, the tournament was being called off because of the new illness that had begun to spread among the players and now suddenly they wanted to play again. Her boss Ludo Bagman was taking all his anger out on her. Then, her mother had gotten sick and she was supposed to go visit her but couldn't because she didn't have any leaves left.

She was busy scribbling away when a snowy owl flew down to her desk. Flora, the blonde with brown eyes, looked up at the owl curiously. She hadn't seen the bird before. It was far too cute to be one of the Ministry's.

She quickly took the letter and began reading it.

 _Ms Walker,_

 _My name is Harry Potter. I am Lily Potter, nee Evans' son. On asking around, I found out that you were once good friends with my mother._

 _I don't a lot about my mother and wish to find out more. If convenient, please send a reply._

 _Harry Potter._

Flora smiled. She had been good friends with Lily till she disappeared from the face of Earth and then came the news of her death. Flora re-read the letter. She was too busy to right the letter right now. Maybe she would drop by Hogwarts soon. It had been years since she had visited her school after all.

* * *

Flying lessons came around. Harry had cornered Draco and requested him to pull the same stunt as years ago. Draco had rolled his eyes. But the way his fellow Slytherins were behaving towards him, maybe the idea was not so bad.

So there it was, Draco picking up the remembrall and smirking. "Looks like Longbottom dropped his toy." He said in an arrogant voice.

"Come on Draco." Said Harry. "Give it here."

Draco smile crookedly-much like older times.

"If you want it so much, " He said and then leaned and hissed, " Come and Get it! A friendly competition, what do you say?"

The Gryffindors and Slytherins exchanged a few glances. Harry smirked and said, "I am ready."

With that, Draco and Harry mounted their brooms and took off. Hermione was shouting from below as Ron cheered.

It was fun, like the two seeker's were back on pitch for a game. Harry followed Draco's trail and as soon as he threw it, Harry ducked and caught it, slowly going back. After all the years, he had forgotten what it was like to play Quidditch.

"MR POTTER!"

Harry bit his tongue and closed his eyes. Slowly turning around, he looked at Professor McGonagall with a crooked grin, much like how he had seen his father give in the photographs. Draco leaned to him and whispered, "You owe me."

"Come with me!" she demanded and Harry followed. People protested like the last time, but Harry smiled. He was finally getting what he wanted.

* * *

"No BLOODY WAY!" Ron and Dudley screamed as harry shushed them. He had just told them that he was chosen as the Seeker and their reaction was worth millions.

"Really Harry?"

Harry turned to see Draco standing there, alone. "You got everything because if me!"

"Sod off Malfoy!" Ron said angrily.

"Chill Weasley!" huffed Draco. "It was a game!"

"Harry could have been expelled!" said Hermione, glaring at Draco and crossing her arms. Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Now I know why he calls the two of you his best friends!"

Harry turned to glare at Draco who wanted to disappear. He didn't mean to say it-they had just known each other for a few days technically.

"You think of us as your best friends?" muttered Hermione, her eyes widened. Harry turned to face her and nodded. "Yeah, I mean, you guys are cool!" he ran his hand through his hair and then stopped, realizing he was imitating his father.

Before he could understand what happened, Hermione ran to him and threw arms around him. As she pulled apart, he saw tears in her eyes as she muttered, "Thank you."

She then collected her books and went out, skipping all the way.

"Girls are weird." Said Ron, causing the boys to laugh.

* * *

That day, the news in the Hufflepuff common room was that Harry Potter was the youngest seeker of the century.

Stephen, Dudley and Wayne were sitting on the couch, reading the books when some third year approached Dudley and said, "Is it true? Is Harry Potter really the new seeker?"

Before Dudley could respond, Stephen snapped. "He is not Harry Potter's personal assistant you know!"

The third year scrambled away and Dudley looked at his new friend in shock. Wayne looked at Stephen and asked, "Are you all right?"

"Doesn't it bother you?" asked Stephen turning to Dudley. "That you have no recognition of your own but are known just because you are Harry Potter's cousin?"

Before Dudley could respond, Wayne exclaimed, "But it's Harry Potter! Only the most important person in the wizarding world!"

"It's stupid." Declared Stephen. "He was a year old when Voldemort died! Oh, stop flinching Wayne, it is just a name! I am sure had I not had Dudley I would have flinched as well. The point is everyone is praising Harry for no reason at all! This just doesn't make sense!"

Collecting his book, Stephen turned and went to his dorm. Wayne looked at Dudley and said, "Somebody has been having mood swings!"

Though Dudley laughed, he couldn't help but ponder over what Stephen had said.

* * *

Draco was confused. His father's note ad said one sentence.

 _We will talk about it when over Christmas._

This didn't make sense. Earlier, he would reply a detailed letter to Draco. Even if it was about 'stop fawning over Potter' it would be huge. What did that one sentence mean?

Draco groaned. This Christmas was going to be bad one.

* * *

 **Trouble in plans? It seems so for the time-travelers. What do you think Lucius meant by his note?**

 **On a side note, I am thinking of changing a few pairings. Harry will remain with Ginny and so will Ron and Hermione, but I am rather confused about Sirius and Remus and Tonks. What do you think? Who should be they paired with? Also, I am a little skeptical about Draco and Astoria…I mean, yes they are good together and all, but do you think there is someone else good enough for Draco, and Dudley perhaps?**

 **Tell me in your reviews!**


	12. Chapter 11-Graves

**triggbc: I think what you say makes sense, but the thing is, people have changed. Even if they have come back to save their loved ones, their mentalities have changed. I am keeping Harry and Ginny together because they went through everything together and understand each other on various levels and Ron and Hermione have not changed much. As for the children, there can be some sacrifices, but things will turn out to be good at the end!**

 **Mrs Arisen: Your idea is actually awesome! I mean, the plan is very well done-but we all know what a rotten luck Harry has-the fates actually hate him! So I am going to take your ideas and work on it, but things will get different here as well.**

 **I-heard-seeing-is-believing: Well, well! Your wish is my command! But the wish may wary from person to person, so stay tuned! And yes, we are going to have Hinny and Romione. You are waiting for Christmas? I am afraid to say things are going to get a little interesting there!**

 **Olivia Kirkland: Hmm, okay! Thanks and stay around!**

* * *

Before Harry knew, October was ready to end. Thankfully, he had not yet seen the three-headed dog and nor had any adventures with Ron and Hermione. And Neville.

Harry smiled. It felt weird calling him a close friend. Though Neville was very silent. Last time around, Neville was a little more around. This time however, Neville seemed to want to disappear in the crowd. Harry just hoped that Neville didn't become like Pettigrew-From what he had learnt from his parents' portraits, Pettigrew was just like that.

It was late at night, and Harry was unable to sleep. How could he, just a week before Halloween? For the world, October and December marked the time of joys. For Harry, it was just a reminder of the past.

As the clock struck 12, Harry sat up. He knew trying to sleep would be of no use. Ron was already snoring and Neville was mumbling something about Professor Sprout. Dean and Seamus were both deep in sleep.

Harry quietly slipped down the bed and walked out his room. Oh, how he wished he had his Cloak with him! But he would have to wait-he didn't want Dumbledore being more interested in his life than he already was.

Harry tiptoed to the common room to find it empty. Glad, he walked out of the common room.

"Where are you off to?' asked the Fat Lady, looking at Harry curiously.

"Just going for a walk." Harry shrugged. Fat Lady rolled her eyes and muttered something like, 'Like Father, like son.'

Normally Harry would have smirked or said something. But right now, he just wanted to get away from the castle and go to the graves-the graves that actually didn't exist.

Harry literally jogged down the corridors till he was in front of one of the tunnels-one which nobody knew existed. Albus and Scorpius had found it one day and had said it must be a shrine form the second Wizarding war.

Harry walked down the tunnel for what felt like hours, till he finally came out in the open-near the end of Hogwarts. Shutting his eyes firmly, Harry remembered his destination and then apparated away.

As he finally reached the Graveyard, he quietly opened the small gate and walked to his parents' graves- and to the empty space near them.

Harry was almost near it when he stopped. A small red-head and a blonde were already there, each on a respectable distance from his parents' grave. They were looking at an empty plot of land beside the Potter's graves.

"Gin-Ginny?" Harry whispered. The red-head whipped around and so did the blonde.

Ginny was crying, her eyes were red and Draco, the boy who never showed much emotion was also teary eyed. Before Harry could take in what was happening, Ginny flung herself at Harry and began sobbing uncontrollably. Harry couldn't stop his tears either. He wrapped his arms around Ginny.

Draco turned back to the empty plot of land and began remembering his son. His son that did not exist till now.

Draco did felt Harry and Ginny come and stand near him. Draco looked wistfully at the stars and said, "Scorpius and Lily."

Ginny closed her eyes and buried her head in Harry's shoulder who just remembered his darling daughter. Lily was killed on Scorpius Malfoy's death anniversary. The day when Ginny had finally lost all hope.

"We will make everything better." Muttered Harry. "Lily will complete her medical training this time Ginny." He turned to look at Ginny who nodded, still crying.

"And Scorpius will grow up to become the next Minister of Magic." Said Draco. "Just like he wanted to."

Ginny and Harry smiled and looked at the empty plot of land. They stood there was a long time, maybe an hour, till Ginny's legs finally gave in and she crashed on the ground.

"Ginny, you are exhausted." Said Harry. "You need to get home."

"Mum won't know." Muttered Ginny.

"Harry's right Ginny." Said Draco. "Plus, Halloween is coming up. It doesn't mean the same to us as it does to other people. We have to act normal."

"Ron and Hermione are so lucky." Said Ginny, looking up at the stars. "They don't have to worry about Rose. They wouldn't even know about her."

Harry helped Ginny up and looked her into the eye. She was so small. And so were Harry and Draco.

"Everything's going to be fine." Said Ginny. "We know what's going to happen on Halloween."

Draco looked at Harry and frowned. "You aren't planning on taking down a troll again, are you?"

"Probably not." Said Harry. "Hopefully, we won't have Hermione to consider this time. But Voldemort didn't take over Quirrel till after Halloween, I think. I am not sure, but I don't want to take a chance. So we can't take him down till after November."

"What about the Stone?" sniffed Ginny.

"We will save it this time, probably." Harry said.

Draco and Ginny nodded. A dog howled in a distance. Draco looked around and said, "We should probably leave."

Ginny nodded and stood up. Harry looked back and said, "You two go on. I will join you after some time."

Draco and Ginny nodded in understanding and left at once. Once Harry heard the pop, he turned and walked to two graves he hadn't visited earlier.

Shifting on one leg, he muttered. "Hey Dad. I guess you already know what's going on with my life. Huh. Harry Potter can't have a normal life after all." Harry ran his hand through his hair and smiled. "I have been picking up habits from you, Dad. I have been thinking of pulling a few pranks on my own but I don't have the mind I guess. I will probably ask Fred and George or Ron. He is full of good ideas."

His face lit up. "I have been made seeker. Youngest in the century. Though, you already know but I thought I should tell you myself."

Harry took a deep breath and said, "Hey Mum. I have been trying to work hard-I am spending time in the library voluntarily. Snap-I mean, _Professor_ Snape is not as bad. I guess the Evans in my name has something to do with it."

"I am sorry I didn't visit earlier." Harry sighed. "I blame the Dursleys. They took away all the curiosity I had. But now I am here and I will try and visit as much as possible."

Harry rubbed his hands together. "I have written to Remus and Ms Walker. Also got Tipsy to do a bit of my work. Hopefully things will get better. Dudley has been behaving a bit differently from the past few days-I have no idea why. But I guess he will come around."

A dog howled in a distance and cool breeze made Harry shiver. "I guess I got to go. I will visit-though I can't say when. Bye."

Harry turned and walked out. As he opened the gate once more, he was sure he felt something gently go through his hair. Harry turned around and looked at his parents' grave. A gush of wind passed around it.

With a tear in his eyes, Harry smiled and muttered, "I love you guys."

* * *

 **Short but a necessary chapter. Do tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 12- Halloween Part 1

**Triggbc: Thank you! Here's more. Please tell me how you feel about it.**

 **GamiKoide1437: Thank you. Exact date would be 22** **nd** **of October. About a week before Halloween.**

 **Olivia Kirkland: Thank you. Keep reading and tell me about what you feel about this chapter.**

 **Ginny-Poter1981: Thanks a lot! Keep reading.**

 **Not a muggle-just a witch: Your wish is my command! Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Dudley Dursley was having a hard time. Ever since Stephen mentioned is irritation, Dudley was having second thoughts.

He had only heard about the great Harry Potter, never actually seen him. Cho wasn't very open when it came to Harry-she had a history with him. When Delphini rose, Dudley managed the muggle world. He never fought alongside Harry.

Dudley knew this was irrational. There had to be a reason Harry was so well respected. But it just didn't add up.

Dudley sighed. Life was definitely complicated.

* * *

"Hey Neville."

Neville looked up to see Harry standing there. "Hey Harry."

Harry pulled a chair and sat down beside Neville. The Gryffindor common room was busy. Ron was teaching Hermione wizarding chess. Fred and George were away in a corner, planning something sinister.

"You like plants, don't you?"

Immediately Neville's face lit up. "Yeah." He said enthusiastically. "I have a green house back at home."

"I was thinking," Harry looked around and leaned closer to Neville, "That we could play a little harmless prank using a few plants. Enough to cause chaos."

Neville at first looked mortified at the idea. He gulped and looked at Hermione and Ron, who very bickering rather than playing.

"Shouldn't you ask Hermione? She is better at things than me."

"Are you kidding me?" Harry whispered, laughing nervously, "She would kill me if I told I was thinking about pranking when we should be studying. And plus, you are better at Herbology."

Neville blushed furiously. Trying hard not to smile and failing at it, Neville turned to Harry and asked, "What do I have to do?"

* * *

Draco paced nervously in the empty classroom. Where were these people?

"Sorry!" Harry said, entering, "Got caught up with friends. Where's Dudley?"

"Here!" Dudley crashed into a desk and then stood up straight. Draco rolled his eyes at the two boys' antics.

"What's the plan?" Draco asked, looking at Harry. Harry looked at him with a blank expression and then at Dudley.

"What? I don't have a plan!" Harry exclaimed, backing down.

"But aren't you the boy-who-lived?" Dudley asked.

"Just because I am the boy-who-lived doesn't mean I have everything planned!"

Draco scoffed and said, "Father's not happy that I have been talking with you lot."

Harry's head snapped. "Did he say so?"

"I know my father well enough to know what he wants."

Dudley shifted uncomfortably. "What does that mean?"

Draco cleared his throat. "I fear that I do not know. He wrote we would talk in Christmas. Purebloods usually have a grand boring party at Christmas. I have absolutely no idea what he meant by we will talk at Christmas."

There was uneasy silence. Harry turned to Draco. "Is it something bad?"

"It might as well be." Said Draco. "I have been having a feeling. A nagging. Am I the only one who has felt it?"

"Not really." Piped in Dudley. "I have been having a feeling that something's wrong."

Harry nodded. He had been feeling the same thing for a while.

"What do you think it means?"

Draco shrugged. "I will have to study. Meanwhile, another problem at hand. The Stone."

"The stone will be saved all right." Harry said confidently. "Just let it be. Tomorrow's Halloween. Once that sorry for a human takes over Quirrel completely, I will do just what is needed. We won't have to worry about that a lot."

"I am relying on you for that one." Draco said. He began to leave when Dudley asked, "What about me?"

Harry and Draco exchanged a glance. "What about you?"

"Well, what am I supposed to do."

Draco and Harry exchanged a knowing look. Harry walked up to Dudley and clapped him on his shoulder. "Enjoy while you can Big D." He said, smiling. "Once we begin firing orders, you will want to stop."

Dudley's nose wrinkled up. "I should be the one giving orders. I lead an army!"

"Oh really?" Draco asked, leaning on a bench. "Tell me, what are the twelve uses of Dragon Blood?"

Dudley opened his mouth to respond and then shut up immediately. Harry turned to Draco. "Stop irritating my cousin."

Draco gave 'do-I-care' look and left without another word. Harry turned to Dudley. "Ignore him. He is still adapting."

Dudley nodded. Harry smiled and left, leaving Dudley alone.

* * *

The day of the Halloween brought excitement all over the castle. However, Harry was not very reluctant to enjoy the day. He even wanted to miss the classes.

"But why not Harry?" Ron asked. Neville gave him a questioning look. They were supposed to play a prank that day-a prank on whole school. Neville wouldn't be able to do it without Harry!

"I am just not in the mood guys." Harry offered weakly.

Ron and Neville exchanged a glance, clearly confused. They still agreed to his wish and left him alone.

As the door closed behind him, Harry fell back on his bed. Every year, He and Ginny would be busy attending places. It was a good distraction, seeing they never had to talk. Everybody merely expressed their grief. In all honesty, that was the best for Harry and Ginny. Once they got back home, they would only cry.

"Harry."

Harry opened his eyes to see Hermione looking down at him. Looking at her even made him worse. She looked so much like Rose. Or rather, how much Rose would look like her. Except the red hair, they were identical.

"Hey Hermione." Harry offered weakly.

"May I sit down?"

Harry nodded and shifted, not getting up. Hermione sat down and looked at him kindly. "Ron and Neville told me you weren't coming downstairs. They didn't know…"

"They didn't need to." Said Harry. "And neither do you. It's not important for you all to remember."

"Oh but it is!" Hermione exclaimed. "Today is a very important day for you! But Harry, you can't just stay here alone. Come down to the classes. You don't need to pay attention-I will take notes down for you."

Harry's eyes widened. Never in her life would Hermione agree to that idea. Immediately sitting up, Harry said, "There's no need to do that for me Hermione. Give me three minutes-I will come down."

Grinning, Hermione nodded and went out. Harry quickly slipped on his robes and took his supplies. Only when he was on his way to the common room did he realize what Hermione had done. Even in two months she knew harry very well. Damn Hermione!

* * *

Ginny half-heartedly helped her mother decorate the house. Molly was busy cooking as Arthur told one muggle story after another. But Ginny didn't listen to them. She merely cleaned and put things up.

Years ago, Halloween would be so interesting. Harry would take part in the festival. Lily would throw a tantrum until she would be allowed to dress up and roam the streets of Godric's Hollow. James would always have a prank ready-it never mattered if he was in Hogwarts or back home. Albus would either help his mother or send a few sweets from Honeydukes.

"Ginny darling?"

Ginny looked up to look at her mother looking at her, concerned. It was then she realized she had begun crying. "What's wrong dear?"

"If my stories are so bad I will stop telling them." Arthur offered. Ginny cracked a smile as Molly cradled her.

"No dad, please tell me more stories."

Arthur nodded and began another muggle tale. She sat there, for the moment, in her mother's arms, listening to her father's stories. That was her family.

* * *

Classes were boring. Ron and Hermione still fought over _Wingardium Leviosa_ and Seamus did manage to blow up his feather, but at least Hermione did not run off to the girl's bathroom. Once Harry's mood had gotten better, he pulled Neville aside and asked, "Is everything ready for tonight?"

"Absolutely." Neville said, grinning. But his expression slowly turned tense and he looked at Harry worriedly. "But what if we get caught?"

"We won't!" Harry reassured him.

As they walked towards Great Hall, Harry heard someone call his name. Turning, he found Professor McGonagall coming over to him. As she neared the duo, she looked at Neville and said, "Kindly go on Mr Longbottom. I have some work with Mr Potter."

Neville looked at Harry questioningly as he shrugged. Nodding, Neville left. McGonagall turned her attention back to Harry and said, "Follow me Mr Potter."

McGonagall spun on her heels and began walking. Harry followed her wordlessly. She led him through corridors he had never gone through during his school years. They were the Parents and Visitor's Lounge, normally restricted for children. What was going on?

She finally came to stop outside a room and opened the door. Harry peeped in and froze.

In the room, in old robes, stood Remus Lupin.

* * *

As evening descended, Ginny's mood began to get better. She helped her parents and was busy enjoying when somebody entered the house. Molly ran out to check as Arthur turned on the wireless.

"BILL!"

Ginny's ear perked up at the mention of her eldest brother. Arthur stood up. Soon, Bill entered the house followed by an excited Molly.

"Bill! What are you doing here?"

Bill hugged his father and said, "I got a few days holiday so I thought about coming back. Now where's my darling sister?"

Ginny looked at an unscarred, younger Bill whose hair was not yet long enough to be put in a ponytail and whose ears were yet to pierced. Grinning, she ran up to him and engulfed him into a hug. Bill held her up and it amazed Ginny how young she was.

"How have you been?" Bill asked. "Last I heard you scared Fred and George. Now that is a feat!"

"Oh Bill!" Molly smacked Bill on his arm and said, "Let's eat. You must be exhausted dear, go freshen up!"

Bill nodded and went up the stairs, not before winking at Ginny.

Dinner was a cheerful affair. Bill told tales about Goblins and ancient curse which were as interesting as ever. Ginny laughed and smiled. It was good to be young again.

As midnight came around and the two siblings were sent up to bed, Ginny hurriedly changed into her nightclothes and jumped on her bed. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in!"

The door opened to reveal a smiling Bill.

"Hey Bill!" ginny said excitedly.

"Hey Ginerva!"

"Don't call me Ginerva!"

Bill laughed and went on to sit on Ginny's bed. Ginny looked at him excitedly and asked, "What's up?"

Bill rested his head on his hand and said, "You tell me."

Ginny looked at him questioningly. Bill climbed up on the bed fully and folded his legs. "Let's be clear." His face became a little strict. "The day you had the dream Ginny, can you tell me about it?"

Ginny froze. She wasn't sure how to respond.

"Let's get into detail. What was the dream about?"

"I-I don't want to say." Said Ginny, looking down. Bill could be pretty reluctant and Ginny was sure she wouldn't be able to hold it, not on Halloween.

"It's important Ginny." Bill said, "Mum's letters tell me how different you have suddenly become. One dream making all those changes? I would definitely like to know."

Ginny looked up to see the determination in her brother's eyes. He would not back off, she knew.

"I saw that all of you died."

"How?"

"Why does it matter!" ginny finally snapped. Bill was taken aback. Ginny knew that Bill of all people did not deserve this. But she couldn't stop.

"Why does it matter Bill? You all die, I saw it! You all were killed and I couldn't stop it! WHY DOES IT MATTER?"

"It matters because the wards changed."

Ginny froze. She didn't know there were wards around the Burrow at that point.

"It matters because the wards changed Ginny." Bill said softly. "I had put up a few wards around the house when I learned how to. They were changed, they were affected. Mum and Dad don't know."

"What changed in the wards?" Ginny asked fearfully.

Bill took a deep breath. He looked deep into her eyes and said, "Your signature, Ginny. Your magical signature. The wards accept you as a Weasley, but they detect a change in you. A change which usually happens when a person ages. I know something is up. Something which is not right. Mum and dad don't know-I don't want them to worry. So tell me, what is it?"

* * *

 **If I must say-a cliffhanger! So what do you think will happen?**

 **I must add here that my school has started and I am in the final two years so if I do not study I will fail. Thus, the updates will be very irregular. I have not abandoned any of my stories. So, keep reviewing!**


	14. Chapter 13-Halloween Part 2

**Triggbc: Hopefully. Harry's born with rotten luck though! ;)**

 **Olivia Kirkland: Three questions will be answered here. I am afraid you will have to wait for the last one!**

 **SB-Potterhead Budgie: Thank you!**

* * *

"Remus."

Remus turned to look at McGonagall and then at the small boy behind her. He looked so much like James that it hurt. The same messy black hair, the same round glasses. But his eyes-they were his mother's. Lily's.

"This is Harry Potter." McGonagall said. "Harry, this is Remus Lupin, a friend of your parents. He has come to meet you."

Remus watched as a small expression crossed Harry's face. What was it? Fear? Concern? Recognition?

And then he smiled. A small, innocent smile and said "Hey Moony."

* * *

"This is Harry Potter." McGonagall said. "Harry, this is Remus Lupin, a friend of your parents. He has come to meet you."

But Harry didn't see his parents' friend when he saw Remus. No, he saw his first son. Edward Remus Lupin.

Remus had the small smile that Teddy had whenever he was around Harry. His hair was combed but still stuck up at different directions, much like Teddy's.

But this was not Teddy. Nor was it Teddy's father yet. He was just a man trying to find comfort in a small boy.

And so Harry smiled. He gave Remus what he needed. "Hey Moony."

McGonagall quietly slipped out of the room as she saw the two bond. Remus' eyes widened. He managed to whisper, "You remember."

"I didn't know you were Moony when I sent the letter." Harry said. It was true-when he was young he didn't know his parents or anybody else' real name. In fact, he thought his name was Bambi or Prongslet.

Remus took a step forward and smiled. "Well, then, I guess we have a lot to talk about."

Harry nodded excitedly as Remus led him to a small couch in a corner. Harry wanted to sit beside Remus, but thought better of it and took the other end.

"How are you Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "Fine, I guess."

"Are the Dursleys treating you well?" Remus asked, looking at Harry expectedly.

Harry bit his lip. To tell or not to tell? It wasn't as if he would be allowed to go with Remus-he was a werewolf and had certain restrictions.

"It's all right. It could be better."

Remus nodded understandingly. He looked down at his hands for a moment as Harry studied him. Remus still looked far too old for his own age, but he looked happier and content.

"You wanted to talk about your parents?" Remus asked, finally looking up with a sad smile.

Harry nodded. "Aunt Petunia doesn't have a lot of pictures."

Remus smiled. "Yes, she wasn't exactly very keen on James. He always managed to get on her nerves."

Harry's spirits lifted. Eagerly shifting towards Remus, he said, "Tell me more!"

* * *

Draco Malfoy watched as Ron and Hermione bickered at the Gryffindor table. He smiled. They never really changed, not until their dying day. He wished things remained this way this time.

"Hey Draco."

Draco turned to see Theo and Blaise sit beside him.

"Hey Theo, Blaise." Draco greeted with a smile. "Finally off your brother's prying eyes Theo?"

"Nah!" Theo said, picking up a piece of bread and eating it. "But let my brother say whatever he wants to say. I know you aren't a Blood traitor."

"What you are doing is rather intelligent." Blaise commented. "Having Potter's side is actually helpful."

Draco looked at his two friends in awe. Since when did they get so intelligent at such an age?

"Yes, I am glad you understand." Draco nodded and filled his plates. "Well, you two are coming to Malfoy manor on Christmas, aren't you?"

"I am." Theo nodded.

"I am not." Blaise said, munching some food, "Father has planned to take us away for this Christmas."

"Bad luck." Draco said, shaking his head.

Draco looked up to see an excited Harry sitting down on the Gryffindor table and whispering furiously to Neville. Huh! He was far too happy on his middle son's death day.

But then itself, the Grand doors of the Great hall opened and Draco expected Quirrel to run in at the moment. But he didn't come. What did was pretty interesting.

* * *

Dudley had eaten a lot of things in his life. He prided himself on being a person with such a great wide range of taste. He had eaten the delicious cuisine of Molly Weasley! But he had to admit, the feasts of Hogwarts was something that could not be matched with anything.

Wayne was telling his batchmates, who would listen, how his mother had tried and failed to replicate the recopies of Hogwarts. Stephen didn't care. He merely filled his mouth with all the food possible.

Suddenly, the Grand doors of the Great hall opened and everybody turned to look what was happening. From the stories, Dudley guessed the barmy DADA teacher would come running in. But instead, hundreds of Bouncing Bulbs came bouncing in the Great Hall, each carrying a puffapod on it. A bouncing Bulb jumped on the Gryffindor table and threw a puffapod on a nearby seventh year. Two other made their way towards the Ravenclaw table where the students were out with their wands, but the bulbs instead threw the puffapod and immediately flowers began to bloom.

Soon it was chaos. None of the houses were spared. The teachers were trying to control but were failing at it miserably. A flower had grown over Professor Sprout's head as she tried to handle it. Two other had taken up residence on Professor Snape's legs and he looked mildly angry. Three had wrapped up Professor Dumbledore and he seemed quite happy with it.

Draco meanwhile was dodging and fighting the stupid flowers. Dudley was hiding beneath the table, because he wasn't sure how to handle this certain plant. Harry and Neville were grinning to themselves.

"ALL RIGHT!" Dumbledore's voice boomed through the hall and everybody stopped. Even the plants stopped to look what had happened. Dumbledore waved his wand and immediately all the Bouncing Bulbs fell on the floor. The puffapod flowers withered and turned to dust. Dumbledore clapped his hands and said, "Very good display of magic! I award fifty points to the people who did it."

At once, the rubies of Gryffindor hourglass increased.

"WEASLEY!" McGonagall boomed. Both Fred and George stood up and shouted, "But we didn't do it!"

Harry and Neville exchanged a grin and high fived below the table. This was a very good start.

* * *

Harry walked down the stairs of his common room and silently cats a Dillusionment Charm on himself. He missed his cloak. Couldn't Dumbledore give it to him on his birthday?

Slowly walking towards the Teacher's wing, he narrowly missed Peeves and managed to ignore Mrs Norris. Harry was sure that cat could see him. He finally came to a halt as he saw the Teacher's Staff Room.

"Any first year could have done it." Professor Sprout said. "I have already taught them about Bouncing Bulbs and given an introduction on puffapod."

"It could be Potter." McGonagall suggested, leaning forward.

"Call him Evans-Potter Minerva." Dumbledore said with a smile. "Respect the boy's wishes."

"As much as he looks like his father," Severus said, "He has shown rather interest in his studies rather than fooling around. I doubt if he had any hand in it." Although, Snape looked like he was going through a lot of pain while saying this.

"Are you sick Severus?" Filtwick asked, leaning on his chair and looking at him with interest. Snape scowled in the general direction and said, "However that is not the matter of importance. What is done is done. We need to know how the Troll got in the school."

"It-It mu-must b-be my fault." Quirrel said, trembling slightly. "He was the one I had to get for the trap."

"You do realize what could have happened, don't you Quinines?" Dumbledore said, all friendliness vanished from his voice.

"Y-Yes Pro-Professor. M-My mist-mistake."

McGonagall shook her head disapprovingly and said, "Thank Merlin to the one who played this prank. Because of the puffapod at every entrance, at least the Troll got too sick to enter."

Harry smirked. That was all that he needed to hear.

* * *

 **So you will have to wait a bit for the conversation between Ginny and Bill. What did you think of the prank? Every information that has been mentioned here has been taken from the Harry Potter wiki!. Please comment!**


	15. Chapter 14-Letters

**Triggbc: thank you. Well, I think Draco went through a lot of trauma-as Harry had Ron and Hermione but he was shunned by all. He is just clinging to his past for support. But don't worry, he will come around!**

 **Olivia Kirkland: Thank you! I thought why not use something that they learn?**

 **Cedric Dursley: Aww, thank you! Please stay around, I hope I do not fail you!**

 _ **WARNING: There are a few descriptive scenes here. Not too much, but I thought I should put in the warning.**_

* * *

Ginny looked at her brother. Her oldest brother. What was she supposed to say? The truth? Bill would become so enraged! He had inherited the worst temper in the family. Not always there, but when it comes out, everything blow up.

"Ginny, believe me, you can tell me anything." Bill said, holding Ginny's hand. "I won't breathe a word to Mum and Dad. But tell me."

"Can you give me some days?" Ginny asked, looking up. She needed to talk to Harry, Draco and Dudley about this.

Bill sighed. "How long?"

"A week?"

Ginny prayed that Bill would agree. She didn't want her parents to know anything.

"I can extend my visit for that long." Bill said thoughtfully. "But I want to know everything."

"I will try Bill." Ginny said, nodding. Bill finally broke into a smile and kissed Ginny on her forehead.

"I am always here, all right?" With that, Bill got off the bed and left.

Once Ginny was sure Bill was away to his room, she threw off the covers and took out a quill and a piece of parchment. She needed to write a letter.

* * *

Harry woke up feeling refreshed. He literally skipped down to the Common room and dragged his best friends to the Great Hall. As they sat down, Hermione threw a suspicious look at Harry and Neville.

"Were you two involved in the prank?" she asked narrowing her eyes. Harry and Neville exchanged a look and as planned, burst out laughing.

"Really Hermione, us?" Harry asked helplessly, Neville's laughter becoming nervous.

As Hermione's eyes became like cats, both the boys sobered up, looked down and muttered, "Sorry."

"Honestly!" Hermione crossed her arms and looked at the two boys as Ron grinned. "What if you had been caught? You should be glad Professor Dumbledore was in a good mood or who knew what punishment he would given you! You should be studying!"

"Technically, it was a practical…"

"Keep quiet Ronald!" snapped Hermione. She turned to the two boys and huffed. "You two need to concentrate on studies. Exams are coming up!"

Harry, Neville and Ron exchanged a confused look. Ron shifted and said, "Hermione, we don't have exams till next year, in May and June you know."

"But what if I fail!" she suddenly burst out. "For all I know I am the only muggleborn and you all have already known about magic for some time and I haven't! What if they threw us out?"

"Um Hermione?" Harry said slowly, "They didn't throw out people who fail an exam. Or else Flint would have been out for a long time. He is more than seventeen."

"Yeah." Neville nodded. "You shouldn't worry. I am an almost Squib and they haven't thrown me out!"

"You aren't!"

"That's stupid!"

Hermione sniffed and picking up her books, said, "I am going to the library."

Nobody stopped her as she ran out of the Great Hall. Ron raised an eyebrow. "Is library her favorite place or something?"

"Leave her alone Ron." Harry said, looking at the grand doors.

Hermione's biggest fear had always been failing. Not only in school, but also in the Ministry as the Minister or as a mother. For Hermione, failing always meant losing someone. Harry feared that this fear could develop into something more. For now, he just needed to be there as a friend.

His thoughts were interrupted as Hedwig flew in with four letters clutched. She delivered one to Dudley and two to Harry. Intrigued, Harry opened Aunt Petunia's letter first.

 _Harry,_

 _Your Uncle and I would like to have you home for Christmas this year. Your friends are more than welcome._

 _Aunt Petunia_

Harry promptly dropped his letter in the porridge. Ron and Neville looked up as Ron whispered, "mate?"

But Harry didn't hear that. Aunt Petunia, welcoming him at her home? Why, the idea was ridiculous! Yet here was a letter, written in her Aunt's handwriting, using a pen. No doubt it was written by her own Aunt who made sure his life was a hell for the first ten years! Uncle Vernon, after all, wasn't the real head of the family.

But why? Why now? Because she didn't wish to offend Dudley? Harry turned to look at Dudley's letter and it was longer than most letters he ever received. What exactly was going on?

"Harry, what's wrong?" Neville asked slowly. Harry shook his head and took Ginny's and the anonymous letter. "Noting, I will see you later."

He didn't stop as Neville and Ron shouted questions behind him. He needed to read Ginny's letter. Maybe it would make him feel better.

Harry only stopped once he had reached an empty classroom. First he decided to open the anonymous letter. It turned out to be from a certain Flora Walker.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I remember you parents pretty well. I wouldn't say I was very close to Lily but yes, we were friends. During the war, she became more attached to your father and his friends and soon we drifted apart. But yeah, I have tons of stories about your mother form her early school days._

 _You said you wanted to know more about her? Well, Lily Evans was one hell of a woman! Sorry for the language but I can't stop. As I said, Lily was amazing. She was this 11-year old who much more excited than the purebloods and half bloods and definitely knew more than any of us. Well, except maybe, Remus Lupin, one of your father's friend. But he had a bad mouth, so Lily was pretty much everyone's favorite._

 _She was almost put in Ravenclaw if I remember correctly. Quite intelligent as I mentioned earlier. She was popular among us girls and boys as well. James Potter began chasing after her only in Fourth year. She still didn't pay him any heed. Your parents got together in Seventh year when Potter matured and Lily was ready to see his other side._

 _I guess I will write sometime later. Tell me about you! Some say you look like James but I never actually saw you. So, write back? Would love to hear from you._

 _Yours  
Flora Walker_

Harry smiled. It felt as if a small child was writing him a letter. But the information made him full of happiness. Quite content, he opened Ginny's letter.

 _Harry, Dudley and Draco,_

 _Bill came home today on Halloween. He told me that there have been slight changes in the wards. Honestly, I didn't even know that there were wards around the Burrow before the bloody war!_

 _But the thing is, the wards changed because my magical signature changed. I have no idea how to deal with this. We could tell him and he could be a pretty good ally-you know curse-breaker and all._

 _On the other hand, he is the eldest and he will worry a lot about us, especially me. We don't know what the brother in him could do. I really want an ally and I am pretty sure somebody young (well, at least younger than Dumbledore) would be good._

 _What do you think?_

 _Ginny_

* * *

"What the!"

Harry nodded. Dudley and Draco read the letter once more. Draco looked up, with wide eyes. "Is this good?"

"I don't know!" Harry said, jumping off the bench. "I don't know. Bill is very protective of his family. Remember how he died?"

The memory wasn't very pleasant. Bill had thrown himself over Fleur, Dominique and Louis, making sure that the killing curse only it him. But Delphini was not restricted by the wizarding world. As bullets were emptied in their bodies, the family of four lay there, like a statue. Delphini had the nerve to put up wards around it so that nobody and noting could destroy her masterpiece.

Dudley shook his head. He remembered the scene pretty well. He was the one who found it and it was that single manslaughter which brought him into the war.

"What do we do?" Dudley asked, gulping.

"Tell him." Draco whispered.

"What?"

Draco looked up to meet Harry's eyes. "Ginny makes a good point. If we tell me we gain an ally. If Bill is really that protective, I must say that he might as well be protective of us."

Silence descended in the empty classroom. The students chattered outside but the three boys were deep in thought.

Finally, Harry nodded and said, "I'll tell Ginny. We'll plan and let you know everything."

Draco nodded and without a second glance, left. Dudley and Harry looked at each other and smiled.

"So you are spending Christmas with us?" Dudley asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Harry said. "Though I must say I was shocked to get that note from Aunt Petunia."

"She likes you Harry." Dudley said and Harry raised an eyebrow. "No, she really does. She once told me she wished I was as helpful to her as you were."

"Yeah, but why now?"

"Maybe it is because of me?"

"Maybe."

The two cousins became silent, each having their own thoughts.

"Anyway," Harry said, smiling, "Hopefully next year I will spend Christmas with Sirius."

"Wait, you are going to move out?" Dudley asked, shocked. Harry nodded.

"But why? I want to make up to you Harry."

"And you are." Said Harry, walking up to him, "But it has been an old dream of me to stay with my first family, and that will somehow always be Sirius after my mum and dad. So, just let it happen."

Dudley opened his mouth to argue, but decided against it, opting for nodding.

"Have you heard anything from Sirius?"

Harry shrugged. "Not really."

The two just looked at each other and exited the classroom, walking to the Great Hall for lunch where they were greeted by great commotion.

"What's happening?" Harry asked Dudley, who shrugged. As Harry walked up to his table people saw him and gave him sympathetic looks. Sitting down with his friends, he looked at their terrified faces. "What's wrong?"

"Oh Harry!" Hermione said pitifully. Ron gently pushed the noon Daily Prophet towards him. Harry looked at the front page and froze.

There was the photograph of a prisoner, who looked like a mad killer. Above was the headline, saying _SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES AZKABAN!_


	16. Chapter 15-Talks 1

**Olivia Kirkland: Well, thank you! The surprises have just begun.**

 **Please review! They make my day! After a tired day at school, reviews are what insipe me to write. So review!**

* * *

Swimming. Gasping for breath. The waves pushing him down.

Sirius woke with a start as he remembered these things. He had to cover his eyes in order to block the light. As his eyes finally adjusted to the brightness, Sirius looked around.

He was in a huge room-painted gold and red. He was lying on a four-poster bed, with drapes hanging around it. The wall on his left was filled with hundreds of photographs. It couldn't be….

"Master Dog!"

Sirius turned to see Tipsy entering his bedroom, holding a tray of food. Sirius gulped. How did he end up in Potter Manor?

* * *

Harry could only watch as the teachers began swarming around him, protecting him at every instance. His friends were always around him, protecting his from everybody and everything. Neville had even challenged a few Slytherins to a duel-thankfully, Snape had appeared on time.

It was a week later that Harry was summoned into Dumbledore's office. Fidgeting, harry followed Professor McGonagall. Dudley shot him a helpless look and Draco gave him a nod. Harry played with his fingers and walked away from the Great Hall.

He didn't pay attention as the Griffin moved aside to reveal the staircase. Harry was far too scared. What if Dumbledore found out? What if he obliviated him?

Harry scolded himself for thinking like an 11-year old. Well, he was 11-year old-but that didn't count!

"Come in."

Harry broke out of his trance and looked in front of him as the door of Headmaster's office flew open. McGonagall walked in and Harry followed her meekly.

Harry was expecting that the Headmaster would talk to him alone, but instead found Remus, Cornelius Fudge, Barty Crouch Sr., Kingsley Shaklebolt and Alastor Moody sitting there.

"Ah, Harry!" Dumbledore greeted him as warmly as ever, as if he was there to have tea with his grandson. "Minerva, kindly stay."

"Of course Headmaster."

Dumbledore stood up and walked up to Harry, smiling gently down at him. "Lemon drops?"

"No thank you sir." Harry said in a haste, now really scared.

"Don't worry Harry." Remus said, smiling at him. Harry felt at ease seeing him there and really wanted to kill Fudge for the look he was giving Remus.

"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore said, gently pushing Harry forward, "This is Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge."

"Hello Sir." Harry said slowly, shaking the older man's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter!" Fudge said like an excited child. Remus' face twisted. Harry had to stop himself from laughing.

"This is Barty Crouch, a high ranking Ministry official." Crouch shook his hand with a firm handshake. Harry's hand was going to pain for a while now.

"This is Alastor Moody, a well-renowned Auror. And this is Kingsley Shaklebolt, another Auror. And I think you are already familiar with Remus Lupin."

"Why, in the name of Merlin, does Harry Potter know this cry-man?" Crouch demanded and Harry had to control himself.

"He approached Mr Lupin himself." McGonagall said with a no-nonsense air, "As he was a friend of Mr Potter's parents."

"And is Mr Potter aware of Mr Lupin's-"

"Bartemius." Dumbledore said in a warning tone. Crouch immediately shut up, but he kept sending glares in Lupin's direction. Harry sent a smile in Remus' direction, which mad eth older man feel lighter.

"Harry," harry turned to face Dumbledore. "Kindly take a seat."

Harry nodded and seated himself in between Kingsley and Remus, earning a grin from bot.

"You are here for a very important reason." Dumbledore said gravely. "Have you heard of Sirius Black?"

"I read about him in the papers." Harry said carefully.

"Well Harry," Fudge said excitedly, "Black is a follower of You-Know-Who."

"Voldemort?" Harry asked innocently.

Crouch opened his mouth to say something when he was silenced by Dumbledore's glares.

"Yes Harry." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes, looking as if he was very proud. "Voldemort's follower. We are afraid that he would come after you."

"Me?"

"Yes. You see Harry, We assume that Black is after you."

Harry carefully chose the moment to be silent. Why was he being told all of this? Last time they hadn't even bothered to inform him and now…

"We would like to ask you to stay here at the castle for Christmas."

Harry's head shot up. At any other instance, he would have loved this, but the only time his Aunt invited him back at Privet Drive?

"But Sir," Harry said urgently, "My Aunt has specifically asked for me this time. Is there any way I can go home?"

Home? What was wrong with him? Since when did he start thinking of 4, Privet Drive as home?

"Ah, exactly what I was saying!" Dumbledore said with a smile. This was wrong, Harry concluded. Why would Dumbledore want him to go back? Wasn't he excited to send him on an errand after the Mirror?

"Alastor, is it possible to have some Aurors around Privet Drive?"

"Dumbledore," said Fudge, "Won't it be better if Dementors…"

"Cornelius, have you lost it?" Moody roared and Harry involuntarily jumped. "Dementors around muggles? They will find out about us! CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Everyone, barring Dumbledore, jumped on their seats. "Indeed." Said Dumbledore. "And no Cornelius, I will not have those Soul-sucking creatures around my school. Unless Sirius Black is spotted anywhere near Hogwarts, I am not willing to risk the students' lives."

Fudge's face lowered like that of a scolded child and Harry enjoyed it immensely.

"So, Harry, I hope your Uncle and Aunt won't mind some Aurors around their home?"

"I do not think so sir." Harry said. Honestly, he didn't know.

"Very well." Dumbledore said. "I think the matter here has been settled. I think this meeting is very wel adjourned."

Everybody stood up and so did Harry. E was about to leave when he heard Dumbledore. "Harry, kindly stay back?"

Everybody, barring Remus and McGonagall left from the floo. The two exited from the door, leaving Harry alone with Dumbledore.

Dumbledore went somewhere behind his desk and immerged a few moments later holding a cloak. Harry gasped.

"Here Harry." Dumbledore said, giving the cloak to Harry. "Your father left this in my possession before he died. I think it is time that you have it."

Harry looked up at Dumbledore with grateful eyes.

"Is there anything you want to tell me Harry?"

Harry looked up at those twinkling eyes. Did he?

"Yes sir." Harry finally said. "But not now. Not today. Hopefully, soon."

Dumbledore looked at Harry curiously. "Sometimes, it is better to share some things Harry."

"I know Professor." Harry said with a smile and left.

* * *

The last few days had been a great turmoil for Remus. First, he met Harry. Then that traitor escaped and now he was summoned to Hogwarts. Remus was given a very important task by none other than Dumbledore himself.

But could he do it? When Dumbledore said it, Remus realized it too. Harry was far too mature and smart for his age. The way he talked, the way he presented himself-there was something that he hadn't told everyone. But what?

And now Dumbledore wanted him to tell Harry everything about his father and his group. Was Harry mature enough to hear what a war could do to a person?

"Hey Moony!"

Remus turned to see Harry looking up at him excitedly. His eyes flew to Harry's hand and he froze. Remus couldn't believe it! The Invisibility Cloak!

"How did you get that Harry?" Remus asked carefully.

"Dumbledore gave it to me!" The younger boy said excitedly. "Did this really belong to my father?"

Remus nodded. It had been so long since Remus had seen that cloak!

"Can you tell me about it?"

Remus looked at the excited boy. Gulping, he said, "I would love to Harry, but I have something important to tell you before that."


	17. Chapter 16-Talks 2

**RinKagamine002: Oh well, yes they are! Albus Dumbledore will play a role in future chapters. Please remain around for the next chapter as well and tell me what you think!**

 **Thanks for all the alerts and favs. Like my other fics, I will be updating this one every fortnight. So, just let me know what you think and review!**

* * *

"Harry," Remus began, looking at Harry. "Sirius Black was much more than just a follower of Voldemort. He, he was a friend of your father's."

Remus waited for a reaction from Harry, but none came, so he continued. "Sirius, James, Peter, another friend of ours and I, we were kind of menaces here in school. James and Sirius were closest among us. So when the war began to escalate, your parents went into hiding. The only person who knew where they were was Sirius. He betrayed…betrayed your parents to Voldemort. And then he killed Peter. All that was left of Peter was a finger. That's why he was in Azkaban. Now, he is coming after you."

Remus waited. He waited for the boy to say anything. Shout, scream, cry, show any feeling. But Harry remained quiet. Remus couldn't bear it. The boy was far too young to be burdened with all this. And then there was one more thing.

"Does he have any power over me?" Harry silently asked. Remus closed his eyes as a single drop of tear dropped. "He is your Godfather."

"I don't think Sirius Black has done anything wrong."

Remus' head snapped up. "WHAT?"

"Moony," Harry said, shifting a bit, "You said he was closest to my Dad and my Godfather, why would he betray them?"

"Blacks are a very old and prejudiced family…"Remus began.

"I know." Harry said. "Draco's Mum was a black and Draco has told me a bit about the family. But he said all Blacks were Slytherins. I doubt my father would have become friends with any one out of his house."

"Well, Sirius was a Gryffindor."

"Exactly." Harry said quietly. "And if Si-Black really killed Peter, why would he love behind a finger. I seriously find some faults in this story."

Harry looked at the clock and his eyes widened. "Remus, I have got to go. I have, urm, something to do. Bye!"

But Remus didn't listen as the door was shut behind him. Harry had just brought out all the doubts he had had for past ten years. Every single thing he argued with. But Peter…

* * *

Ginny was pacing around in her room nervously. It was Saturday and Molly Weasley was off to market. Her father was back at the ministry and Ginny was left alone along with Bill, who was upstairs in his room. But most importantly, today was the day when Ginny would tell Bill about everything.

To say that she was scared would be an understatement. Bill was her elder brother whom she loved dearly. What was she to do? Ginny knew Bill would be a little critical of the whole situation. No matter how chilled out he might look, he was the protective brother. And then he was a curse breaker!

Her mind was pulled away from her thoughts when she heard two pops. Turning, she saw Harry, Draco and a very sick Dudley standing in her room.

"That's it." Dudley said, going green, "I am never apparating again."

Draco smirked smuggle as Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry.

"Hey you."

"Hey you."

The two stayed that way for some time, cherishing the few moments they had together. Their moment was destroyed by a cough by Draco. Harry scowled at him as Ginny smiled and walked back.

"Hello Draco." She said.

"Weasley." Draco greeted in the best way possible.

Ginny turned to Dudley. "If it isn't my favorite brother-in-law!"

"I am your only brother-in-law," Dudley said matter-of-factly, "But who cares?"

The two shared a quick hug as they heard footsteps coming down.

"I think Bill detected something." Ginny said quickly. "I will get him."

The three boys nodded as Ginny left the room. She saw Bill holding his wand carefully, coming down the stairs.

"Bill…"

"SHH!" he whispered keeping a finger on his mouth. "There is somebody down there."

"I know." Ginny said. Bill looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Ginny took him by his hand and led him to her room.

As she opened the door, Harry, Draco and Dudley turned. Bill froze in the doorway.

"Wha…"

"Bill." Ginny said, "Its better you sit down."

Bill looked down at her, then at the three Hogwarts student standing in her room. Shaking his head, he sat down on her bed.

"What's going on?" he finally asked, looking at the newcomers.

"Bill," Ginny said, looking at her brother, "I would like you to meet Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley and Draco Malfoy."

Bill's mouth fell open. Whether it was on Harry Potter's name or Draco Malfoy's surname, it was hard to tell. But he looked positively shocked.

Harry decided to take over.

"Bill, it is nice to meet you again."

"Again?" Bill asked, looking positively shaken. "I don't believe we have met before!"

"We…" Harry looked at everyone and then at Bill, "kind of have."

"Sorry?" Bill asked, looking at his sister for some explanation.

Ginny looked down. She couldn't tell it herself. She couldn't explain. That's why she had called the boys in the first place.

"It's complicated." Harry said, shaking his head.

"Is it?" Dudley raised an eyebrow. "Hello Bill, I am Dudley Dursley, Harry's cousin and we have time travelled."

"DUDLEY!"

"What?" he said innocently. "It was taking you too long! Look at the poor man!"

Indeed Bill looked like he was ready to faint. Ginny slowly reached out to Bill and held his hand tightly. "I wanted to tell you but ii didn't know how. That's why I called everyone."

"You all are talking nonsense!" Bill exclaimed, leaving Ginny's hand and standing up. "Ginny, when I said I wanted to know something, I didn't mean some stupid childish story. I would suggest you kids get back to school!"

Draco rolled his eyes and apparated right in front of Bill. All the colors disappeared from his face.

"How, How did you do that?" He asked carefully.

"Haven't heard of apparition Weasley?" Draco asked with a sneer that would make Snape look low.

"But you must be a first year." Bill breathed.

"We aren't lying Bill!" Ginny said. "Honestly, I decided to tell you and you are behaving like the adults!"

"I am an adult!"

"Well so am I!" Ginny crossed her arms and stood straight like Molly Weasley. "I am 61 years old who is now into a 10 year old's body and that is irritating! And you are irritating as well, so either shut up and listen or I'll obliviate you!"

Bill froze. Harry smirked and Dudley stood gaping there. Draco smiled and said, "Nice to have you back Ginny. You have been too lady-like for my own likes for the past few days."

"Try living under my mum." Ginny said, rolling her eyes. She turned to Bill and said, "Sit down and we will explain."

At that moment, Ginny looked positively like her mother. Bill sat down and gulped, nodding, gesturing them to start.

"The future is a bad place." Harry begun. "Everybody dies and life's in general hard. None of us planned for this to happen, but one night, after sleeping, we just found ourselves in our younger bodies."

"Things have already changed." Draco piped in. "For example, Sirius Black has escaped earlier."

"Who is innocent, by the way." Harry said, looking pointedly at Bill.

"And do we are trying to make things better so things do not end up badly." Draco finished.

Bill looked at the four kids and sighed. "I didn't get it."

The four time-travelers exchanged glances and sat down. This was going to be a long story.

* * *

"No."

Sirius sighed. He had gotten out of Azkaban to end up a prisoner in Potter Manor. Well, it could be worse. He could have been in Grimmauld Place. But still…

"Not even one letter Tipsy?"

"No, Master Dog!" The elf said stubbornly. "I have got orders!"

"From whom?" asked an exhausted Sirius.

"Tipsy can't say." Tipsy said. "Now rest. Tipsy will bring master Dog's potions soon."

Sirius watched as the elf went away. Lying down on the bed, Sirius looked at the ceiling. Once, James had made him walk on that ceiling. It was a nauseous day.

Sirius smiled. With all the potions Tipsy had been feeding him, his nightmares had become minimum. He could laugh again. But here he was, confined in his home.

He didn't have the guts to see the family portrait that hung on the wall. Aunt Dorea and Uncle Charles…James and Lily. It was far too early.

Turning on his bed, his mind shifted to Remus. His Moony. What was he going to do? Would he believe Sirius?

Groaning, Sirius wrapped his face with the pillow. Something had to be done and it had to be done soon.

* * *

 **Okay, so just to clear this up, there will be all canon pairings. BUT, before the canon pairings, I will change a few pairings. Everyone will end up with whom they end up in the book but there will be a bit hanky panky.**

 **I am using Charles and Dorea here, whom I don't usually. Tell me what do you think!**


	18. Chapter 17-Work is on the way

**So, I haven't updated in forever. I am sorry. The plot had become very hazy and I found some big plot holes so I had to correct them**

 **Till now: Bill has been told about the truth, Harry has been told about Sirius Black, Harry has questioned Remus about Sirius' innocence and Sirius is trying to get in contact with the outer world.**

 **RinKagamine: thanks. We will see more of Bill's reaction in this chapter.**

 **Triggbc: Thanks a lot. I have decided on the pairings and the end. Hopefully, they are good enough!**

 **Desertedwolf: thanks a lot! I know, I will probably edit my first chapter regarding SPaG errors, but not now. Hope you like this chapter as well!**

 **Maisie Malfoy: thank you for the review. But I don't work well with a beta. I am trying to work on my errors.**

 **Anyone, if you spot any errors just tell me, please!**

* * *

Bill had never felt his head get heavier. He had broken some of the best curses, had faced some of the worst creatures and had experienced some very dark curses. It was a part of his job after all. He knew how to handle stress, being the eldest in the family of seven siblings. He knew life held many surprises because it was his job.

But none of them, none of them prepared him for his sister turning into an adult, being married, having kids, losing them and coming back in time.

Yet, everything she had told him, from her past life along with Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Dudley Dursley was too real to be made up in a kids' tale. The tears she had shed on the deaths, the small smiles on the victories they had were far too sincere to be a child's wild imagination.

So he just sat there, thinking. Well, he wasn't sure as in what to think. But things were messed up. He knew that. His mind was messed up badly.

"Bill?"

Bill looked up at the slightly ajar door. Ginny was peeping in his room.

Bill had to remind himself it was his younger sister and an adult woman both.

"Hey Gin." He said through a forced smile. She stood there for some time and Bill's heart began to hammer. He was so unsure, so scared. And of his little sister!

She finally opened the door and walked up o him. She jumped on the bed and rested her head on her chin.

"Are you okay?"

There was concern and sadness in her voice. Bill's heart melted. Even if she had seen war, she was presently 10. Nothing could change that.

"I am fine Gin." He said, slowly stroking her hair.

"You don't look fine." She remarked.

Bill couldn't stop laughing. That was such a small and serious sentence by such a young girl. It was funny, he had to admit.

"And you know it well?"

"When you have grown up around hundreds of kids, you pick up a few things."

Another instance of her previous life. Bill wanted to forget that it even existed. He just wanted his little sister. Yes, he never had a chance to be very close to her but he always knew her as the little tyke. Now, however…

"Tell me a bit about from when you come." Bill said.

"I told you everything." Ginny shrugged.

"Not the story." Bill said, finally turning. "The lives. Our lives, before everything went to shambles."

She thought for some time and then said, "Well, you had a lovely wife and three kids."

"Can I have the names?"

"Nope."

Bill sighed. He merles gestured her to continue.

"Harry's godson was in love with your daughter."

Bill tried to take that in.

"Shouldn't his godson be Ron's kid?"

Ginny smiled. "Well, there was someone else. Anyway, so you liked Harry's godson but you were overprotective of Victorie…"

"Victorie?"

Ginny realized what she had said and bit her lip.

But Bill was far busier on the name. Victorie. That was a nice name. French for Victory. Did he marry a French woman? And how protective was he of his daughter?

He turned to Ginny who sighed and said, "Let me tell you an incident…"

* * *

As November rolled around, Harry grew concerned.

Harry was pretty sure the Voldemort was on Quirrel's head. Unlike last time, there was no pain in his scar, but the dark presence of tat wretched creature was hard to miss.

"So are you going to heroically save the stone like last time?" Draco had once asked.

To be honest, Harry wasn't sure. As much as enjoyed the adventures he had had with his friends, Harry had absolutely no wish to bring them in harm's way. Nope, not happening.

So Harry made a small plan. A simple plan where nobody could suspect him. He could spend the rest of the year with his friends like normal people.

Well, as normal as Harry's life could get.

So, on a cold November, Harry was sitting at the front bench with Ron in a particularly boring class of DADA.

"J-Jinxes a-are v-very g-g-good in d-duels."

Harry raised an eyebrow. Reflecting back, he had no idea how DADA became his favorite subject before third year with this and that Mad Lockhart around.

He looked around. Hermione was scribbling, Neville was somewhere between nodding off and writing. Draco looked more interested in his arm than Quirrel's lecture. Everybody else had similar reaction.

He did not wish to scare these poor children, but Voldemort needed to be taken care of.

Suddenly, high up in the air, was Harry's hand.

"Y-yes Mr P-Potter?"

"Can you demonstrate Professor?"

Quirrel looked scared at the idea. But looking at suddenly awake and eager class, eh nodded. Harry got his wand ready. The time to act was upon him.

Quirrel raised his wand, about to mutter some incantation when Harry waved his wand and Quirrel tripped down is platform.

Laughter spread everywhere. They were children and they couldn't help but laugh.

Before anyone else could run to his aid, Harry and Ron were by his side.

Ron tried to help him up, but Harry wanted something else. So he carefully touched Quirrel's bare hands.

"Sir, are you…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Quirrel began screaming. Immediately everyone felt silent. Harry watched as his hand began crumbling.

"Call Professor McGonagall!" Hermione shouted.

* * *

Draco had heard the tales of how Quirrel had disintegrated. He had never believed it but looking at the scene in front of him, Draco ran out of the class to the Transfiguration classroom.

He thought about summoning Professor Snape but Draco wasn't sure how he would react. So he directly fled to McGonagall.

* * *

Minerva was busy lecturing a bunch of forth year Lions and Snakes when the door was pushed open.

"Mr Malfoy" she looked at the out of breath Slytherin. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Professor Quirrel…Hand…disintegrate."

None of the words made any sense to her. But the boy's poor face was white with fear. Raising her wand, Minerva sent a patronus to Albus and said, "Show me."

* * *

Harry knew his plans had succeeded as soon as Draco had run out of the classroom. He looked at the screaming man as he withered in pain. Now he just had to wait for the teachers.


	19. Chapter 18-Aftermaths are messy

**Yeah, yeah, I know. I haven't updated in a month. But I am going through some bad phase and there are fair chances that this and all of my other stories will be on hiatus till April. Please bear and keep reading.**

 **Triggbc: Exactly. However, every plan as a flaw. Let's see what it is here.**

 **RinKagamine002: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

There was total darkness, with the moon merely there, spreading no light at all. It wasn't full moon so it wasn't his job. The only sound was of howling wind as it roared and sang. The snow had fallen recently and every step he took, he could feel the cold, wet snow.

He wasn't barefoot but the icy feeling never left him. What wouldn't he give to snuggle up on a couch, covered with blanket and a cup of hot coca in his cold hands? But he needed to get away. He needed to get away and save his godson.

"Where does Master Dog think he is going?"

Sirius cursed himself. Of course Tipsy would find him. That little elf. Why was he surprised? He had grown up in that house, surrounded by the protective magic of the Potters and their lovely house-elves. Of course they would find him.

Sirius turned around like a culprit and grinned slightly. "Just taking a stroll in the garden Tipsy." Sirius said, trying to look innocent. The potions had done marvels already and he felt lighter, Azkaban now but a dream of the past.

"Fully dressed?" she asked, her small hands of her frail hips. Her eyes, relatively smaller than the other elves were bulging out and her ears were flapping, showing how annoyed she was.

"It is cold." Sirius said, rubbing the sides of his hand stop the matter.

Tipsy, he was sure, did not believe him for a moment. But she immediately ushered him inside and gave him hot cocoa. Well, there goes the chance to escape.

….

"What happened Potter?"

Harry looked up from where he was sitting. He was presently on a bed in the infirmary. So were all the first years, covered in blankets and sobbing poorly. Harry, when he had planned to reveal Voldemort, had not planned this. However, he had to accept what happened-it was horrifying.

 _Teachers came running inside the first year DADA classroom, watching a half destroyed Professor with a young boy on his knee, looking at it in horror._

" _Prof-Professor," Harry managed to mutter, "I-I do not know what…"_

" _It's all right Mr Potter." Professor McGonagall said calmly. "Kindly step away from Professor Quirrel."_

 _Harry immediately stepped away and ran to Ron, who was himself terrified. Harry could feel his trembling and was then shaking himself out of anticipation._

 _Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Filtwick all took small steps near the body. As they got closer, they realized the head of now obviously deceased Professor was still shaking. Immediately, all three of them whipped out their wands._

 _Snape was the first one who reached the body and casting a silent charm, removed the turban from Quirrel's head._

 _At once a ghost kind of figure floated away, above the students and looking down at them. Children screamed and some even jumped on the tables._

" _FOOOLS!" the figure hissed. "YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFY ME? I WILL RETUUURRRN!"_

 _The figure floated out of the room and out a window, away from the walls of Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall turned to Filtwick and said, "Send a patronus to Dumbledore. Voldemort was here."_

Harry shuddered at the mere memory of what happened. He looked up at those emotion void eyes of Professor Snape and said, "I-I do not know Professor. He-e just trip-tripped and I held-held him…"

"Drink this." Snape ordered, and Harry gulped down the calming draught that was on his bedside table. He instantly felt better. Maybe Harry's mind was not ready for such views. He had obviously sense worse in his previous life.

"He just turned to dust as I touched him." Harry said, calmer.

Snape nodded and said, "Rest. You will be called when needed.

Harry nodded as Snape turned and walked to take care of another student, probably a Slytherin. Harry looked around to see Hermione on a nearby bed, calm and strong, doing everything properly. But there was a hint of fear in her eyes. The same fear he wished she never had to see.

Neville, poor boy, was trembling very much. Snape and Voldemort on the same day? He must never have a worse day in his life. Professor Sprout was trying to engage him in a conversation but it was of no use.

Ron, harry was sure, had taken an overdose of Calming draught and was giggling way. Fred, George and Percy were surrounding him. Percy was worried but Fred and George had again found fun in their brother health.

Harry saw Draco already resting and so he did exactly the same.

…..

The next morning, whole school knew that the boy-who-lived had killed Professor Quirrel. There were speculations how he did it. Many believed he was the next Dark Lord in making. Many said he did not kill him-he merely freed him of you-know-who's threat.

Harry was met by stares wherever he went. He did not mind because he was used to it. However, is three friends were rather uncomfortable.

"Why don't you eat somewhere else?" Harry offered.

Immediately, his three friends turned defensive.

"Why would we do that?"

"Honestly Harry, we stick together!"

"Mate, we are with you."

Harry sighed. There was no use telling these people what to do.

The day passed and the buzz began to calm down. When harry was leaving the last class of the day, he was sure nothing would happen. And then Professor McGonagall called him.

"Professor Dumbledore wishes to meet you." She said, quickly and simply.

Harry gulped. He was having far too many meeting with Dumbledore this year and he certainly did not like it.


	20. Chapter 19-Back to Home!

**So, I thought what better way to write a chapter in December than writing one about starting of Christmas holidays? Hope you like it!**

 **Olivia Kirkland: thank you! Here's an update I hope you like.**

 **Triggbc: thank you! Hope you like this.**

* * *

The walk up to Dumbledore's office was filled with dread and worry. Harry's plan was to remain incognito-well, as much as he could under the supervising gaze of Dumbledore. However, instead, he was spending almost every single moment worrying about Dumbledore finding out that he was from the future.

It was a right thing to say that Harry had lost all trust he had on Dumbledore a long time ago. He did respect the man, sure. But sometimes, you can respect a person along with hating them.

He walked as fast as he could behind Professor McGonagall. His frail legs could hardly take up is weight anymore. Harry almost felt weak under his present body.

Before Harry knew, he was sitting across the table and in front of Professor Dumbledore. The older man looked the same as ever- ridiculous robes, long white beard, twinkling eyes and a grandfather smile.

"Ah, Harry my boy!" he said with a bright smile. "How are you?"

"I am fine sir." Harry mumbled, choosing to look anywhere but at him.

"Are you?" Dumbledore asked. There was the slight worry in his voice Harry was expecting. It was his small gestures that made Harry trust this man so much. Now, however...

"Yes, sir." Harry said, sitting up and looking at the older man in the eye.

Dumbledore was surely shocked. Harry could see the flicker of surprise in his eyes for the smallest of seconds. But then, it disappeared and the grandfatherly smile was back.

"I am sure you will be wondering what happened yesterday."

Harry gulped. He did not want to talk about it.

But Dumbledore did not wait for Harry's reply. He began the tale of Harry's mother's true love for her son and the protection Harry had.

Once he stopped, Dumbledore said, "DO you understand Harry?"

"Yes, sir." Harry said firmly. He wanted to go and run away to talk to his friends. He, however, was met by confused stares and worried glances.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and looked at Harry thoughtfully.

"You know Harry," he began, "you are someone very different from what I had expected?"

Somehow, Harry felt anger swell up inside him at this comment. Dumbledore had almost planned out his life!

But being an Auror on duty for so many years, Harry had learnt a few things. One of them was controlling his anger.

"Am I worse than what you expected Professor?" he asked shyly.

"No," Dumbledore said, "In fact, you are better than what I expected. Yet, I feel that you have changed."

"I do not understand sir," Harry said honestly.

Dumbledore sighed. "Neither do I, my boy, neither do I."

* * *

"So your mother's love is protecting you from You-know-who?"

Harry nodded at Hermione's question. It was late at night and the four friends were sitting beside the Gryffindor fire with a few Seventh Years studying on the other side of the common room. Harry had just finished retelling the tale Dumbledore had outlined for him.

Ron's eyes were widened, Neville was thoughtful and Hermione was excited as if she had found a new topic to research on.

"I did not True love was so powerful!" she said excitedly, "I thought it was just a bunch of fairy tales!"

"It isn't exactly true love," Neville said, "It is mother's love. I think the two are very different."

"You know what I mean Neville," Hermione said with a huff.

"Is it wrong to say that I didn't really get it?" Ron said. Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"Even I was confused at first," Harry said. "You have all reasons to be confused."

"If you say so."

* * *

The murmur in the school died soon enough. DADA classes were taken over by Snape. The tiredness was seen in him very clearly-however, it was clear that he was enjoying having two classes to torment children again.

As November came to an end, snow began to envelop the grounds of Hogwarts. Having a snowball fight after classes wasn't an uncommon occurrence after all. With Quirrel gone, Fred and George had lost a target. But in the second week of December, they surprised everyone getting detention for hitting Professor Snape with a snowball.

It was hilarious.

Before the kids knew, it was time to board Hogwarts Express to return to their homes. Harry was feeling very uncertain about the new occurrence and Draco was dreading the moment he would have to talk to his father. So, every child had decided to sit together in the compartment.

So it was a very tight compartment with Harry, Ron, Draco and Neville sitting on one side and Hermione, Dudley, Stephen and Wayne sitting on the other side. Arry could only wonder what would happen next year when Ginny would accompany them and Luna of course.

"So," Stephen began, "how do purebloods celebrate Christmas?"

Ron shrugged and all eyes turned to Draco. He cleared his throat and began:

"We usually host a ball. It is decided among all the houses which house would host a ball which year. This year, the responsibility belongs to the Notts. Then, on Christmas Eve we have a joint gathering with extended family which again turns into a party because all purebloods are related one way or another. Christmas morning we exchange gifts and every house follows a set of rituals of their ancestry."

"That's really interesting," Hermione said thoughtfully. "What are the rituals?"

"I am not in the liberty of discussing it Granger," Draco said. "unless you plan to become a part of the Malfoy family."

Hermione's eyes widened as others burst out laughing at Draco's comment. Ron's ears began to redden and Harry threw a dirty glance at Draco who merely smirked.

Life was good.

* * *

The rest of the journey was spent in various forms of conversation. When the train finally reached on platform 9 3/4, everyone exchanged goodbyes and promises of until New Years.

Draco's mother had come to pick him up and he could see slight disapproving on her face at his choices of friends. But none words were spoken. She greeted him as warmly as ever and made small talks, talking about his subjects and such.

Once they reached the Manor, Narcissa Malfoy said, "Go and freshen up Draco."

"Yes, Mother."

As he turned to go, Narcissa said, "Wait."

Draco turned abruptly and turned to look at his mother quizzically. She walked up to him and hugged him slightly. Before Draco could understand what she was doing, Narcissa whispered, "There are three letters under your bed. I have restricted the elves to check it. Your father does not know. I swear Draco, this is the last time I would be helping you. Try to be subtle, would you?"

And with those words, she left him. Draco smiled cheekily and even Narcissa couldn't help but smile.

"Go." She ordered and Draco all but ran to his room.

* * *

After bidding goodbye to their friends, Dudley and Harry began searching for Mr and Mrs Dursley. Harry felt a fluttering sensation in his stomach. He wondered what if the letter was a mistake? What if, Aunt Petunia had sent it on the spur of the moment?

His thoughts stopped as he heard Dudley cry "MUM" and he was the women he called his Aunt engulf Dudley in a bone-crushing hug. Well, Dudley's bones would have been broken if he was thinner and Aunt Petunia was stronger.

Once they broke apart, Aunt Petunia looked at Harry and...smiled!

"Hello Harry," she said pleasantly and held the boy on his shoulder. "How has school been?"

Harry could not speak for a few moments. Was Aunt Petunia actually being nice to him? And did she just smile? Did he travel back to past or to an alternate dimension?

He only broke out of his thoughts as Dudley nudged him. Roughly.

"Um, yes Aunt Petunia," he said in a haste, "It has, it has been good."

"Good." She said with a smile. Petunia looked at both the boys and said, "Vernon has been working extra long for some more money. So he wasn't able to come to pick you all up. We should keep moving. Let's go boys."

Dumbfounded, Harry followed his cousin and Aunt.

* * *

As soon as the Weasleys came out of the platform, Ginny all but jumped on her brothers. Percy gave her an awkward pat, Fred and George gave an overdramatic hug and Ron almost pushed her away but kept hugging with red cheeks.

"Missed us that much Gin-Gin?" Fred asked once they were home.

"Oh, it was a mess!" Ginny said, "Life was very hard without you all."

"Do not worry you tyke!" George laughed. "Only a few months more and you will be at Hogwarts with us!"

Ginny nodded. She could not wait for that time.

* * *

Draco had just freshened up and was about to take the letters out when one of his father's elves appeared in his room.

"Master has requested young master's presence immediately."

Draco gulped. He was so not ready for this.

* * *

Dudley had seen miracles happen. Dudley had seen wonders taking place. Dudley had witnessed magic!

But never in his life did he think he would witness his father hugging Harry.

Yet it happened. As soon as they reached home, Petunia ushered both the boys back to their room and only called them down for a lavish meal she had prepared. She refused to let Harry even rinse his plate. She sent Harry and Dudley to watch TV, laughing that they wouldn't see such things in Hogwarts.

With the TV open, Dudley turned to harry. "Mum's acting weird, right?"

"She said Hogwarts!" Harry exclaimed. "And she is allowing me to watch TV, with you. YES, she is behaving weirdly!"

And the weirdness did not end there. When his father returned home, he ran to embrace his son and checked him as if looking for injuries.

Harry was just standing awkwardly at a distance.

And then it happened.

It was so fast that Dudley could hardly comprehend it. One second, Vernon was hugging Dudley-other, he had his one hand awkwardly around Harry and was asking, "So, how was school, boy?"

Dudley did not blame Harry for becoming speechless and then running off to his room.

"I am sure he is tired." Dudley's mum said. Vernon nodded and asked for food.

And Dudley had just had the weirdest day of his life.

* * *

 **So, I am starting a rule that is given by one of my fellow ffn writer-150-200 words for each review I get. So get reviewing people!**


	21. Chapter 20-Some needed talks

**I AM SORRY! I am really, really sorry. I swear to Merlin I had forgotten I had not updated this fic and then there were exams and then I joined new fandoms! So Sorry!**

 **So, I had 10 reviews=1250 words. I wrote more than that though! ;p**

 **So, the reply to reviews:**

 **xxxLenniexxx: Ha! I am not so sure, maybe Vernon needs a treatment!**

 **Kongoro: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter as well!**

 **Padfootl0ve: Thank you. I think the answers will be in this chapter.**

 **Triggbc: Thank you. The second year is a bit far. But yes, Ginny will be around soon.**

 **Olivia Kirkland: Thank you. I think all the answers are here.**

 **Guest: thank you! I am sorry for the late update but hope you like this.**

 **Isabel380: Your explanation is half correct, of course. More we will see in this chapter.**

 **HJP55: O, thank you! I will correct that! And yes, it would be funny to see Sinatra in Hogwarts.**

 **Bianca di Angelo1: Thank you! Hope you like this chapter as well.**

* * *

Harry sat down on his bed, breathing deeply. What was going on? Uncle Vernon was bloody hugging him!

He needed to understand what was going on. Coming back in the past, he was sure of one thing that he had a hold on the future and the present. But the behaviour of his Aunt and Uncle was something out of the box?

When his Aunt had invited him, he had agreed on the idea, thinking it was a way to appease Dudley. Now, however, the behaviour in itself was absolutely questionable. In which time would is Uncle, his walrus Uncle Vernon would embrace him? Wasn't he, Harry, just boy? Whose magic was responsible for polluting the house?

A sharp knock on the door pulled Harry away from his thoughts. Who could it be now?

The door opened a bit to reveal-Petunia.

"May I come in, Harry?"

Harry did not even want to talk to this woman. All his life, she, his own aunt, had treated him like a piece of extra cloth that had been forceintoin her house. Now, because her precious Dudley was a wizard, he was being respected?

Bloody brilliant.

Harry did not respond, merely kept staring at her. It was probably a bad idea, but Harry wasn't thinking straight.

Petunia gently slid in, smiling at Harry. "I believe you must be confused."

"That is a massive understatement." Harry snorted.

Petunia was gently rubbing her hands, clutching her apron. Harry, from all his years of experience in the Dudley household, knew that this was a sign of nervousness. Why was she nervous now?

"You see Harry, Vernon and I, we were just trying to turn a new leaf and introduce you in the family."

Harry actually rolled his eyes at that. "Because Dudley is a wizard? Trust me Aunt Petunia, you do not have to do that. You have always hated me and sudden display of affection is quite...unnatural from you."

There. He had said it. Harry definitely felt better. Wait, did that make him a bad person? Well, he definitely did not care!

"We didn't hate you!"

Harry looked up at his Aunt's outburst with a raised eyebrow. She looked ashamed at losing her cool. "Well, not always."

Harry did not say anything. He did not know what to say. The world he knew was collapsing right under his feet and he did not know how to hold it together.

"I will admit," Petunia moved a bit closer, "that when I first saw you, I screamed rater loudly. You woke up from your slumber."

In spite of the serious situation, Harry couldn't help but smile at the incident.

"But when we took you in, Vernon and I wanted to give you a proper childhood. But then, you displayed magi-magic and..."

As she slowly took breaths, harry could not believe his years. His Aunt once thought of raising him like Dudley? Now that would have been disastrous. Yet, the idea did not seem that bad.

Harry gently shifted on the bed. Petunia looked at Harry confusingly. When Harry shrugged, she walked to the empty area on Harry's bed and seated herself. Once she sat, Harry could her scrunch up her nose. Well, at least she now knew on what harry slept every day.

"We were afraid Harry," Petunia said, "and then..."

"Dudley's letter came." Harry finished for her.

Petunia smiled. "Actually, no. When you were here, we had this...unanimous dreaded feeling for years. That you would destroy all of us. But ever since Dudley's 11th birthday, I do not know, the feeling just disappeared. Vernon noticed it too. Dudley's letter was just an added factor. We were thinking of changing a few things even before that."

Harry slowly turned to look at is Aunt's face. She looked so sincere and honest. Harry could see some traces that she was indeed a sister of Lily Evans. Weird.

Petunia must have felt the stare on her and turned. As she looked at him, she smiled sadly. "Did I ever tell you, you have her eyes?"

Harry was completely taken aback. "Um, no."

Petunia nodded. "And her fierceness. And her satire. I have heard a few things you have told Dudley over the years. Lily used to do the same with me, well, until she left for Hogwarts. We became too distant after that."

Harry found himself smiling. He knew a lot of things about his father, but just not enough about his mother. It was as if she was just a figment of someone's imagination-too perfect. The portraits in the manor were also too distant. She knew what Lily Evans-Potter knew, but she did not feel the same.

Petunia suddenly got up, letting Harry know she was leaving. He looked up with moist eyes. He did not even know when he had started crying. Harry was sure Petunia's eyes had gone red as well.

"Can we talk about her sometime?"

Petunia nodded. "Of course. Will you come down?"

"Only if you ask Uncle Vernon to stop showing too much acceptance. It's better when he calls me 'boy'."

For a moment, harry thought he might have destroyed whatever the Aunt-nephew duo had. But Petunia laughed. "Of course."

Harry smiled. "I'll be down in a while."

As Petunia left the room, Harry's mind began to whirl around.

There was something very important that e was missing.

* * *

Draco had been to his father's study multiple times. When he was a mere boy, he was fascinated by the books and magical objects. He was, of course, forbidden to touch anything lest he harms himself. But e would enjoy the visit nevertheless. He would sit on the couch in a corner, with a childish book while his father worked.

When he grew older, his father would call him there to educate him about Malfoy honour. Old Draco was rather fond of those lessons.

The last time old Draco had been in the study, he was taught how to conduct himself in the school. The last time Draco was in that study was the night before he was brought back to the past. It was his study after all.

However, now, standing there like a culprit while waiting for his father was not by any means enjoyable. He really hoped the interrogation was soon over with.

While e was waiting, his eyes dared everywhere. The place had not changed much over the years. He knew most of the features. Except...there was a bookshelf that was not there before. Or maybe Draco never noticed it. Could it be...

"Draco."

Draco's head whipped around as he heard his father.

"Father." He greeted with a quick, arrogant smile. "How are you?"

"I have been fine," Lucius Malfoy said, walking up to his seat and sitting down. "What about you?"

"Hogwarts is good," Draco said, sitting as his father gestured, "The teachers are exactly as you said. Not up to the mark. Except Professor Snape, none of them know how to do their work."

"I see."

Draco gulped. He needed to continue. "Slytherin Common Room is a bit damp. I mean, with all the stories, I expected it to be...grander."

"Is that so?" Lucius leaned forward. "Well that is very informative. However, I have called you here to discuss something else."

Draco could feel is heart getting faster.

"What exactly have you been trying to prove by mingling with mudbloods?"

Draco immediately raised an eyebrow. "I have not been 'mingling' with mudbloods father."

Lucius looked at his son, scrutinizing. "Then why are you seen in their company?"

"Merely trying to win Potter's favor, father."

There was silence in the room as Lucius pondered. Draco imagined the worst to come out of this situation.

"I...see," Lucius finally said, "And why do you need to win his favor?"

"There is no doubt he is an important person," Draco said, repeating the lines he had prepared. "Getting his favor would work in our advantage in every way."

"Elaborate."

Draco shifted. "Father, it is no secret that you were rumored to be a Death Eater. What better way to get into people's good books than to befriend the scion of light? And if the rumors are true, there is always a need for a spy."

Lucius' face was worth watching. Draco wished he had one of those muggle devices-camera, it was called- to capture his father's expression.

Draco was sure his father would say something, but the clock struck for the time of lunch. He merely stood up and said, "We will discuss this later."

As he walked out of the door, Draco smiled. Getting his father convinced would not be that hard.

* * *

 **So, I review=100-125 words! Get reviewing people!**

 **Also, any ideas or things you want to see in future chapters?**


	22. Chapter 21

***peeps through the corner* So, hi! Long year huh?**

 **Okay, I have no excuse except I lost most of my motivation for this story. But my new year's resolution says I have to finish all my pending stories before I publish new ones. So, I will finish this story. Thank you to all who have stuck so far!**

 **LGBTgirl: Well, that is how I write. Only dialogues. If you don't like it, don't read. As for LGBT representation, it isn't there. Not up till now at least. Unless you have some ideas? I will be very interested in the headcanons if you are able to provide some.**

 **Padfootl0ve: Thank you! I am afraid that is not my take on it! I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Kongoro: Thank you!**

 **Skogsmard: First of all, I am sorry. This chapter is rather short and there is not much. But I am hoping I can get back on the trail, so yeah!**

 **Olivia Kirkland: Thank you! Hopefully, you are still around and will read this chapter!**

 **The Jingo: That...is a good idea. I will keep that in mind. Hope you are still reading this.**

 **Claude Amelia Song: Thank you so so so much! I am sorry I haven't updated earlier, but a lot of things happened. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Triggbc: As I have said, I do not abandon my story unless it is inevitable. I may take aeons, but I will finish what I have started. Hope you read this and enjoy!**

 **So my NEWTs start tomorrow and I thought I needed a break so here I am. Enjoy and do tell me if you like it.**

 **Also, do you have any ideas? Any requests on how to carry this forward? Cause I can't find my original timeline and I might change a few stuff.**

* * *

When Harry woke up, he was attacked by the weird happening of the last day. The talk, the hug...uhh! How was he going to survive here?

He pulled over an old T-shirt and an old pair of jeans before walking down the stairs into the kitchen. Aunt Petunia was making breakfast and Harry was ready to join her.

As soon as Petunia saw Harry, she shooed him away. "Go, sit with Dudley Harry. I will take care of the breakfast."

Harry pushed his glasses, looking suspiciously at his Aunt. "Are you sure Aunt Petunia?"

Aunt petunia nodded and gave him one of those rare smiles. Resigning himself to the weird fate, Harry went on to sit beside Dudley who was busy watching some series in telly.

"Are you even paying attention to what you are watching?" Harry asked and Dudley, without taking off his eyes from the telly, said, "Nope!"

Harry laughed, before making himself comfortable. The two cousins watched the mindless cartoon till Uncle Vernon's voice came booming down the hallway.

Oh dear, here it comes.

Harry watched as Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen, pressed a kiss on Aunt petunia's cheek and looked at the Dudley with a boisterous smile!

"Ah, Dudley! What are you watching my boy?" he asked, seating himself on the other chair.

Dudley shrugged and Uncle Vernon's eyes darted to Harry. Oh, Dear Merlin!

"Harry," he began in a low voice, which was quite a feat for Vernon Dursley, "About yesterday..."

"Can we drop it?" Harry asked urgently. "Like, never mention it again and forget it ever happened?"

Dudley's lips quirked and Vernon nodded thoughtfully. Harry gave a small smile to Uncle Vernon before turning. However, Uncle Vernon's eyes were fixed on Harry.

Harry began to squirm under his gaze, trying to get closer to Dudley. He could feel the gaze travel all over his body and Harry honestly felt sick.

Suddenly, Uncle Vernon stood up and walked around the couch as if to get a better look at Harry.

Harry looked at the man fearfully as he opened his mouth. "Do you have nothing else to wear, boy?"

Now that was familiar and scary. Harry shook his head. Dudley looked at his Dad, almost ready to protect Harry if he needed to.

"And your hair is a mess," Vernon continued to mumble, "and those glasses could be in a much better condition. Pet!"

Aunt Petunia looked up from where she was laying down the table. "Yes, Vernon?"

"You think we need to take Harry shopping?"

Harry's eyes widened dramatically along with Dudley's.

"Yes of course!" Petunia said excitedly, "How about this Saturday?"

"Sounds good!"

"Great, now come to breakfast!"

Dudley and Harry jumped at once and seated themselves on the seats. Seeing everyone serving themselves and him getting the same portion as Dudley, even more, if he was being honest, was quite weird.

"So, Dudders, how's school?"

Dudley almost choked on his food at the question. He gave a quick look to Harry before saying, "It's good. Hufflepuff's common room is near the kitchens and my housemates are all friendly."

"What about teachers?" Vernon demanded, "Are they competent?"

"All are, maybe except Quirrel, but he is dead so..."

Petunia immediately turned to Harry. "I remember the letter! The man died because you touched him, isn't it? Are you all right?"

Harry was taken aback at the sudden questioning. He gaped like a goldfish for a few seconds, trying to understand what really happened, before answering, "Um, yeah! The medi witch...that is the school nurse, she gave me some potions."

Petunia smiled and Vernon huffed. "You in this Hufflepunk as well boy?"

Harry stifled a laugh at Dudley expression. "It is Hufflepuff Dad!"

"No, I am in Gryffindor."

Petunia looked at Harry with widened eyes. "That was Lily's house."

Harry nodded numbly before he went back to his breakfast. The conversation afterwards was carried on by Dudley, who at seeing Harry's discomfort, told the tale about the teachers at Hogwarts.

Once the Breakfast was over, Dudley all but pulled Harry up the stairs into the room and locked the door behind them. As soon as they were facing each other, Dudley only said, "What the hell?"

* * *

Draco took a deep breath as he landed on his bed. His father accepted most of what he said. If it would do nothing else, it would give him time.

Checking whether he was truly alone or not, Draco locked the door and pulled out the letter from under his bed. There was only one letter, which actually kind of disappointed Draco, but he opened them nevertheless.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _I researched the law thoroughly. Umbridge definitely hates Muggleborns and non-human creatures. As the law states that a muggleborn cannot rise higher than the ranks of the head of the office, there will be problems. Most of the people who head a department are either purebloods or half-bloods. I can get the sympathy of a few people, like Ludo Bagman and Arthur Weasley, however, amending the law would be quite a work. I doubt even my own co-workers would not be in favour of changing the law._

 _As for creatures, well, their rights cannot be fought for very much. Centaurs like to keep to themselves, Werewolves are mostly secluded and vampires are absolutely out of question. I would propose a bill as you have asked me to, but do not be disheartened if it ends up badly._

 _Now that all the boring talk is over, Andromeda has asked me to invite you over for Christmas. She says she knows that Malfoys hold a Christmas party every year and you would be busy, but we would really like you to come over a few days later. Maybe New years' eve? Or one of the uneventful days. Ask your mother and let us know._

 _Hoping to hear from you soon,_

 _Love,_

 _Uncle Ted._

 _P.S.: This is Tonks. I got your gift Dragon. If you don't come, you aren't getting it._

Draco put down the letter with a sigh. Going to the Tonkses? First of all, his father would kill him. He was already on thin ice with his father at the moment. His mother would surely disapprove. He wished he could go...unless, he sneaked out.

An idea began to form in his mind. He would not mind making a detour while going to his Aunt's. He was looking forward to going there, only if he gets his reply fast enough.

* * *

Dudley was not quite sure how he found himself in the Potter Manor, yet here he was.

Dudley's mouth fell open as soon as he saw the Manor. It was at least half the size of Hogwarts, if not bigger. The decoration was much different from what he remembered it to be, but it was the same place no doubt. Earlier, Dudley had iimaginedHarry bought the place afterwards, he did not know that Harry had inherited it!

"Master Harry!"

Dudley jumped as a small creature appeared out of nowhere. She looked like Winky, so Dudley guessed that this was another house elf. No matter how comfortable he got with Magic, some creatures made him uneasy.

"Tipsy!" Harry pulled the little creature into a hug. "How are you? How is Sirius?"

"Tipsy is fine. Master Dog is fine too, but he is getting lonely. Tipsy caught master Dog trying to escape!"

Dudley almost laughed at the Tipsy's voice. She sounded so stern, almost like Professor McGonagall.

Harry sighed. "I wish I could do something about it. I am still working on how to get him free."

Tipsy nodded, before glaring at Dudley.

"This is Dudley," Harry hurriedly said at the elf's expression, "My cousin."

Tipsy nodded. "Hello, Mater Dudley. Are you here to meet Master Dog?"

Harry shook his head. "Not yet Tipsy. Actually, I was hoping I could talk to my grandparents' portrait? It would be grand if Sirius isn't able to hear me."

Tipsy looked disappointed but nodded nevertheless. "Tipsy can do that."

Harry nodded gratefully, before pulling Dudley with him to the infamous corridor.

Dudley remembered the corridor where Ginny had hung everybody's paintings. The corridor was relatively empty right now, but there were still many portraits sitting there. Dudley recognized one of them as Harry's parents, but both were soundly sleeping. As Harry made no attempt to go to them, Dudley stuck with his cousin.

"Grandma? Grandpa?"

Dudley watched as the portrait slowly woke up. The woman was as old as Professor McGonagall, her raven hair perfectly tied in a bun. She sat like how Draco sat down sometimes-prim and proper, like in the Victorian ages. The man in the portrait had some resemblance to Harry, with messy grey hair and warm brown eyes.

"Who are you?" the woman asked suspiciously.

"I am Harry, Grandma. James' son."

The woman's face lit up. "Oh, Harry! You have grown up so much. Last time I saw you, you were a wee baby! James, look..."

"No please, Grandma. Don't wake up dad. I wanted to talk to you."

Dorea Potter looked confused at that. "Me? Why in the name of Merlin would you like to talk to me?"

"I have a question and I am not yet ready to face Dad and Mum," Harry mumbled honestly.

Dorea understood, nodding. "What do you want to ask dear?"

"You are a Black, right?"

"I was, yes."

"And Blacks have all kinds of magical traits?"

"Indeed."

"So is it possible that I can speak Parsle tongue due to the Black family gene?"

Dorea grew quiet. Charles Potter looked at his wife and then at Harry, interested.

"It could be..." Dorea murmured.

"You could also get the trait from Potters, you know."

Harry's head whipped to his grandfather. "Potters can speak to snakes?"

"Not all," Charles explained, "But we have had our fair share of magical inheritances. My great-grandfather was a Parsle mouth if I am not wrong now."

Harry grinned and shook his head excitedly. "Thank you so much, Grandma, Grandpa. I promise I will visit more. Could you keep an eye on Sirius till then, maybe?"

"Sirius is here?" Dorea asked, surprised. "Why didn't I know about this? Sirius Orion Black!"

Harry chuckled as his grandmother disappeared from the frame, Charles following her. Harry hurriedly walked out of the corridor, Dudley following her.

"What did that mean Harry?"

Harry grinned. "It means that I am maybe not a Horcrux!"

At Dudley's confused expression, Harry explained, "I thought my ability to talk to snakes came from Voldemort. But as you heard, it could be genetic. Now, I have a theory. Voldemort split his soul into several pieces, and whenever someone came in contact with those pieces, their worst self came out."

Harry stopped at the end of the staircase, looking seriously at Dudley. "In our previous timeline, I was a Horcrux as well. That is I had a part of Voldemort's soul. What if my presence affected the decisions made by Aunt Petunia? It would explain why they are behaving better now. It would also mean I wouldn't have to die again."

As Harry grabbed Dudley and apparated back to Privet Drive, Dudley could not help but imagine how pathetic Harry's life had been in the past timeline.


End file.
